The New Ride
by Lyly Isabell
Summary: A new group gets tested after Max ignores Jeb. What goes on? You gotta read!
1. Chapter 1: Starting point

Chapter 1

Me, Kris and Dani were sitting in Mr. Chaplin's room in the morning in 8th grade. All of us are now 14… I'm the oldest, then Kris then last but not least, Dani. I'm the smart blonde… No comment… I'm the weirder one out of the three of us… I listen to metal and I have one of the brightest personalities! Kris has dark black hair and dark eyes. Dani has brownish black hair to her shoulders and dark chocolate brown eyes. We all love to read and write stories. I am a drawer; apparently I have the artist gift…

Dani gets up to leave and I hug her and all the students in home room were going all around the room. Then someone busts down the door. A tall wolf looking thing was standing in the door way and a scientist walks in.

"Hello girls." He eyeballs me and my friends. I snarl.

"Wadda want?" I spat at him. Who was he?

"Get the brat first…" I gasp and push the girls behind me and the bigger one of the three wolves comes over and grabs my hands and put me under his arm. "LET ME GO!" I look back to Kris and Dani and the other two have them and everyone in the class is dazed. I growl, "LET US GO!" the one holding me laughs, "You are a brat aren't cha?" I growl, "Get off!" The go to the roof passing a lot of class room and they don't do anything, they just stared. I'm sure there was nothing wrong with 3 giant wolf people carrying 3 girls to the roof.

They throw us in cages in a helicopter: Dani first, then Kris and then me. I whimper as I hit the bars against my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see a boy about our age in a cage, Dani did too and she smiled. He had glasses and darkish hair. She liked him… I know Dani. And she looked away and he looked at her and smiled. He liked her. I smiled and felt the idiotic scientist's breath on my hand that was gripping the bar.

"Hello there, Nikia, Dani, and Kris…" What the?! He knew US?!

"Who are you?!" I growl and clench my teeth.

"Jeb… I run The School… We need you girls there."

I snarl, "Why you need us?!"

The wolf looking thing in the front growls, "Da**! Jeb; its Max and her crew!" I gasp and one of the wolves pushes my cage and makes me tumble in it and I hear Kris and Dani gasp. They were scared. I heard a gun click and I look to the wolf and he was holding it out the door, I scream, "Don't hurt them they only want to help!" He growls and points it to me and I shudder and scoot back in my cage and it tips over and all I saw was black.

I open my eyes as I heard silence in a dark room I was still in my crate. I look around and I see my friends and the boy in the helicopter asleep in their crates still. I smile and I sigh and rub the back of my head and I felt feathers brush them and I felt the color leave my face. Was it feathers?

I reach back there again and it was! I followed it side to side and it wasn't just feathers… it was wings! White angelic wings! I jolt and gasp I turn to Kris and she had wings too. Black raven like wings! I turn to Dani speechless and she did too, even the boy had some! I jolt my head back and forth scared and shocked. I quiver and I hear rustling by me and Kris is getting up,

"Hey…" I look at her with a suckish fake smile,

"What's wrong Ni—"Kris gasps as her wings rise. She slowly turns and she see's them and she turns to me, "You have them too…" I nod and Dani wakes up and rubs her head and she looks at us shocked and scared, "What the?" Then she feels her brown and tan wings brush her hair. She shudders and Jeb walks in with some other lab coated people.

"These are our new subjects; Max hasn't been following my rules so I hope they will." He grins at us, "oh and they are awake, good evening Nikia, Kris, Dani… and Caleb…" The boy rises and he had brown and white wings like Dani's but lighter. He sighs… I guess he already knew about them.

"Jeb what do you want from us? We are just kids…" Kris hangs on the bars of her crates and Dani kneels in the front of her cage interested to know why also. I huddled to the back of my cage but decided to go to the front. I wanted to know too.

"Because m'dears… You all are different… Nikia… You have great intelligence… We know that… A great mental powered Wiccan. Kris, a great swimmer… Better than any of the Olympians. Dani… Descendent of a Native American, and Caleb… A wonderful nature wonderer. You all have qualities able to fight for your world." He smiles more. "We need you all for studies…"

I hear boots in the door way and a group of kids were there, "Oh no your not Jeb!" A girl steps forward and gasps fill the room, "HELP THEM!" Kids fly around the room and wings on their backs, just like us! A long black hair guy helps Kris out of her cage and a girl that kinda looked like Dani helped her out and Dani went to help Caleb. A guy about my age comes and helps me, "Hi… come with us… We will help you…" He holds out his hand and I grab it and we run to the door. An adorable little girl was trotting by me and a cute blonde boy was in front of us. "C'mon lets fly!" The girl that was talking to Jeb jumps and she flies into the ceiling that was all glass and she busts through it and one by one the fly off. The black hairs boy holds Kris and flies up and her wings spread and she was soaring I look over at Dani and the girl who helped her out was helping her and Caleb (I'm pretty sure that was his name…) I gasp and the boy who helped me grabs my hand and he says, "jump…" I smile and jump and I was flying! I spread out my wings and soar with the others. Curious of how this was possible.


	2. Chapter 2: The hard lessons learned

Chapter 2

"So how'd you kids get sucked into this mess?" The "leader" of the group ask us. She had a dog in her jacket.

"Well…" Kris looks at me. So does Dani.

"Uh… Really… I have no clue… Jeb, I guess that's him, takes us from our school in the morning… I'm as shocked as you all are… So uh what are your names?" The girl smiles and laughs a little.

"I'm Max…" She looks back at the others.

The adorable little girl smiles, "I'm Angel!" She holds up her teddy bear, "And this is Celeste! She looks like me!" she hugs her bear and I smile at her, she was adorable. The blonde boy laughs, "I'm Gazzy or the Gasman… which ever flats your boat." I smile and the boy who helped me escape flies next to me, "I'm Iggy…" He sends me a charming smile. I blush a little and the one who helped Kris nods and says shyly, "Fang…" Kris smiles. The girl who helped Dani and Caleb smiles and flashes a peace sign at us, "I'm Nudge!" She smiles cheerfully. I look back at Max thinking we were done when the dog in her jacket pops out, "I'm Total… and yes I can talk do not be alarmed…" Dani gasps and Kris laughs a little and I smile as I felt someone staring at me… I look over and it was Iggy.

"Who are you guys?" Gazzy soars next to us.

"I'm Nikia…" I blush as I see Iggy smile.

"I'm Dani!" She smiles and looks at Caleb who was quiet as he could be next to Fang.

"Caleb…" He nods and talks to Fang quietly. Only Fang could hear him.

"And I'm Kris!" She spreads out her arms and smiles at Fang who smiles back at her. We fly over some woods and we they start to drop so we follow. We land in a clearing with a few tree's and I landed kinda hard on one branch and Iggy was in the branch above me, "You alright Nik-Nik?" I smile at the nick-name he already gave me. "It's Nikia and yes I'm fine Iggy…" Dani laughs sitting on the ground with the others. "Shut up…" I climb down and Max smiles.

"So you guys are new to the whole flying thing I'm guessing?"

"Yeah… Max… Can I ask you something?" I sigh as I thought about my home in Kentucky.

"Sure… Go ahead Nikia…"

"Where are we?"

"In mountainous area outside of New York… Why?" She tilts her head.

"I want to go home…" I sit down on the ground and look at the dirt.

She sighs, "That's where they know you will be… You can't go back…"

I look up at her and I see the others from her flock staring at me, "Ever?"

She looks down as shakes her head. I sigh and hug my knees to my chest. I felt my dog-tag my father gave me dangle in the air. I grab it and look at it. I start to cry as I start to read what it said,

_With love -From Dad U.S.M.C_

I felt tears roll down my eyes and I felt my phone in my pocket. I gasp and reach for it and look for my father's number. I click call and it starts to ring.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Daddy oh my god…"

"Wait what who is this?" I gasp and cry more.

"Daddy… It's me Nikia… I was taken from school… These people took me…"

"Nikia? Oh my god… Mom has been worried… When are you coming home baby?"

I look up at Max and the others Iggy comes next to me and sit down with me, "Daddy… I love you… I love you very much… Tell mom and everyone I love them… I'm not coming home…" There was silence and he sighs, "I love you too…" I hit the end call button. Tears fall and I give the phone to Kris and Dani… they could call their parents and do the same if they wanted to. I didn't care at this point… I'd never see my dad ever again. I sigh and start to cry and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jolted up and went past everyone to a tree and fell asleep on the foot of it. Away from the group and away from reality.

I wake up to the fire burnt out and everyone asleep around it except for me… I didn't see Iggy either until I put my hand down on the ground and my hand touched his. He was sitting propped up against the tree, asleep. I smiled; he wanted to make sure I was ok… He was a great kid. He was cute too… Yes I guess you can say I like Iggy… I began to get tired so I sat up like Iggy and fell asleep, I heard him groan a little and get up. I felt his eyes on me… I heard him silently laugh as he saw where my hand was, I forgot it was on his… I felt my face go hot.

"Good morning Nikia…"

I smile and turn my head to see him, "good morning Iggy…" I kept my hand where it was I didn't seem to mind and neither did he.

"Did u sleep well? Around 1am I heard u crying and so I went over to you and sat there by your side until I fell asleep. Max and the others talked all night…" I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Iggy…"

He smiles and looks at our hands, still touching, "Do you know that I'm partially blind?"

I sit up a little. "No… I didn't…" He smiles, "I can see you… and…" We hear Angel get up, "Good morning Angel…" She stretches and looks at us, "Aw Iggy… You stayed with her?" He blushes and raises his eye brow. "Ok… Max…" She crawls to Max and shakes her up, she whispers in her ear and Max gets up with a smile on her face. "Up and at 'em guys…" She gets everyone else up while me and Iggy are sitting by the tree. Max finally gets to the last one, Gazzy, "Get up Gazzy…" He shrugs and groans, "No… Bite –"

"Don't you dare say that Gazzy?! You're getting up…" He groans and sighs, "Fine…" Max looks over at me and smiles, "Nikia, can we teach you all how to fly?" I look at my friends who were getting up. Dani and Kris slept between Caleb and Fang, what did I miss last night?

"Sure Max…" I smile at her then at the guy who was still touching my hand, "Will you be my personal helper?" He smiles, "Sure… Why do you need one?" He gets up and holds out his hand to help me up. "I tend to hurt myself a lot…" He smiles and we head to a field. My flying lessons will soon be a daily thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Flying

Chapter 3

We look at the field and I felt Max and her flock open their wings. I sigh and I see Kris open hers. They might have been black but they were pretty. Fang came next to her and his was like hers. Raven Black and deadly but pretty. I look at Dani and Caleb. I was jealous of them, Dani had brown wings on the top part then it went to a tan color, very pretty. Caleb's matched his bronze hair and once they reached the bottom they were a dense white. Kind of like Max's. Me? Oh I had just white glowing wings. Like Angels and Gazzy's in a way. Nudge had white wings also but a shinning white like I had. Iggy had grayish white wings. I smiled at them and Iggy nodded towards the others who were already in the air I smiled and ran and he ran after me he yelled behind me, "Jump!"

I pushed up with my legs and I saw my converse were not on the ground but in the air! I laughed, "This is great!" I spread out my arms and caught up with the others, "Hey guys! Look at us we are FLYING!" I felt free and had no worries. I ran my fingers in a cloud and Iggy came next to me, "Having fun?" I nodded and drifted to the side going to a river and I felt Iggy behind me and I touched the water and Iggy splashed some in my face and I laughed and splashed some in his, he laughed and I flew back up with Max.

"Okay… If you want to know what we do is we just follow me basically. So if I turn you turn if I go up you go up, unless if I say not to…" She glances at my friends and the nod and Dani and Caleb smiled at each other and went down to land. Max smiled and followed along with Kris and Fang and Gazzy. Angel was holding Total and already low to the ground. That left me and Iggy alone in the sky. He flies next to me, "Hey again…" I smile at him and giggle; he had that charming smile on again, "This is nice…" I say to him and he nods, I began to get light headed and I held my head and I saw my family, in my head and me with my wings. They were scared of me. I gasped and I felt me push back my wings. What was I doing?! I couldn't move! I fell through a cloud and Iggy swooped down and caught me.

"What was that Nikia!? You could've been killed!" I was speechless.

"I….I….I saw my family. They were scared of me…" He sighs and takes me to the others.

"Nikia are you alright?!" Max comes over along with Dani, Kris and Angel. Total trotting by her side.

I nod and Iggy sets me on my feet, "Nikia never do that again! I thought you were knocked out! Wha---?" Kris begins and she hugs me. She was always the motherly type to me. Angel's eyes meet mine. They were hypnotizing. "It's alright Nikia… We are your new family and we aren't scared of you…" She pushes everyone else out of the way and hugs me. Total was at my feet, "She can read minds…" I nod and look around at everyone. Gazzy is waving his hands, "I'M HUNGRY MAX C'MON!!!" She sighs and nods towards him. The girls and Total run to them. Me and Iggy walk. Slowly.

"So you're alright?" He looks down at me.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Iggy… Thanks… Ya know you gotta stop doing me all these favors! I owe you a lot! There is one thing that bugs me…"

"What's that?" He stops and I stop with him looking into his eyes.

"How could you tell where I was? You're blind…"

"Well… Not totally blind but I can see something's…" He smiles.

I felt Angel next to me tugging on my shoulder, "Come on Gazzy can't wait… we are all hungry… Iggy you can tell her later…" He blushes and she takes my hand and runs to the others. Iggy followed, I wonder what it was he wanted to tell me?

"Let's fly! There is a town a few miles away and they got food!" Gazzy runs and jumps. Max follows his moves along with Nudge. Angel scoops up Total and takes my hand, "Ready?" I smile at her and we both jump leaving Iggy with my friends who were chatting with him. Angel and I fly above my friends and below Max, Nudge and Gazzy.

"Iggy likes you Nikia… Fang likes Kris and Caleb and Dani like each other… It's so obvious…" She worked fast for a little girl. "And you like Iggy… I saw the whole thing this morning… He dreamt of you… He really likes you Nikia… Be with him, you too go great with one another…" She smiles at me and I laugh shaking my head and I saw Iggy's grey wings by me. I blushed and Angel flew up to Max and gave Total to her.

I laughed still red. "Iggy?"

"Hmm?" He looks at me and he was red too, "What did you want to say?" I gave him a confused face.

"Well… I can see some things and … And I look at you and I feel like I opened my eyes for the first time… You are so pretty… A girl like you doesn't come around every life time. You're special… And I kinda…" I stop him in the middle of his sentence.

"You like me?"

"Yeah… Do you like me?"

I felt my face go hot, "Iggy… I uh…" I felt Angel fly in between us she grabs my hand and his hand and she puts mine in his as we flew. She falls back and smiles. She was devious. But she knew how to let me answer his question. He smiled and I see we were flying low under a cloud and I run our hands through it. He smiles and I smile back. My friends were flying below us and I start to see roads and buildings. Then a burger joint sign and Max yells, "Okay guys! Land here! Let's get some food!" Gazzy spins in a 360 and screams, "FINALLY!" He swoops down to the ground and I look at Iggy and he smiles, "ladies first." I smile and dive down with him at my heels. I land gently for once…


	4. Chapter 4: Food time!

Chapter 4

I felt the others land and I tuck my wings in. Did we want to stick out? I don't think so. Max walks by me and looks around, she smiles and nods, "Burgers okay?" I smile as Iggy stands by me. I don't think anyone knew what we had done only Angel. Gazzy runs to Max and says, "Well… Are we going or not?!" We run to the burger joint and we enter. It was kind of weird entering with a huge group of kids. Max leans over the counter, "I want 2 burgers and a coke… fries too… And get them the same thing… All of them..." She smirks a little and the cashier sighs, "How many is in your party miss?" She smiles, "Ten… Tell me when it's done…"

We sit down and Iggy, Kris, Fang, Dani, Caleb and I sit behind Max and the others. Fang looks at me and then Iggy, "So… What was with the whole thing in the sky today?" I blush and look away, "She just dropped out of the air Fang… she is fine now…" Iggy leans on the table and smiles. "Ig… I aint talking bout that… I meant coming here…" She snickers as Iggy leans back and looks at me.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Fang leans back and puts his arm around Kris, she laughs a little… They were together fast. Iggy smiles, "Caleb needs to tell _her_ then I will…" Caleb jolts his head up and Dani and him catch each other's gaze, I laugh at Dani and Caleb. Max comes over with our food, "Here ya'll go… eat up…" She smiles and walks back to her table. Iggy and Fang grab their food and scarf it down, "Wow…" Iggy looks at me sipping his coke, "What Nikia?" I smile, "I don't have to be lady like with eating? Cause really… I'm starving…" Ig pushes the tray towards me and him, "Loser kisses the winner…" I half smile and grab my food and my friends glare at me I focus on them and I heard thoughts, "Nikia don't you dare!" Kris kicks me under the table and I laugh and shove half the sandwich down my mouth.

I sit back with my fries and drink gone and Iggy's eyes bulge, "You're done?!" I smile and Kris leans on Fang's shoulder, full. Fang smiles at her and puts his arm back around her. So cute Caleb smiles and looks at Dani, "Will you be my girlfriend? If you don't I understand but I was just…" She smiles and hugs him, "Yes! I will!" He smiles and hugs her back and Iggy's eyes go to the door, he gasps and whispers to me, "Go get Max…" I nod and go to Max, "Uh… Ig told me to come and get you… I think he saw…" She gasps and says, "In 5 seconds head out of this place… tell the others… No questions…" I nod confused. What was going on?! I head back to Iggy and he leans over whispering to Fang and they get up and motion my friends to follow their lead.

Iggy runs to me, "C'mon… We need to get out…" I look around and I see about 6 men in suits coming in and looking around. Why in the world would they be here? I head out and I hear Max come out. Total was in Angels arms. The guys in the suits come out, "RUN!!!" We all run and Max's wings fly out and she flies into the air, Gazzy follows her and the men are catching up. My wings fly out and I jump flying into the sky with Iggy in front of me, Kris, Dani and I jump at the same time and I felt someone grab my foot. The same wolf guy form the helicopter. Kris tries to scream but the guy holding her had her mouth covered and Dani was crying. I forced my self up, "Iggy!! AHHH!" The wolf man pulls me down to the ground and puts his foot on my chest. It was hard for me to breathe.

I began to cry. It felt like I was under his foot for a long time. "Hello… You thought you could get away… Oh not with us alive you wont." His face was by mine and Kris was struggling. "Nikia!! NO!! GET OFF ME!!" I herd the one who had me captive growl, "Shut her up!" I saw a gun to my head and I said nothing, I couldn't say anything. I heard a fait tap and saw grey wings. Iggy. I tried not to smile but I smirked. I noticed I could move my legs but my foot hurt. I kicked it up and hit the wolf guy. He howled.

"You son-of-a-!!" He gripped my throat and pulled me up and threw me. Iggy kicked his side and he fell over and Fang was helping Kris and Dani. Nudge and Max were round house kicking the other guys. Iggy held his hand out and I grabbed it trying to get up. I landed on my right foot and clenched and fell.

"I think it's sprained…" Tears fell and Iggy picked me up and kicked in the air and the big wolf dude fell again, "I'LL GET YOU BRATS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!!!" We were air borne and everyone was safe. Blood fell from my face were that guy threw me. Iggy frowned and screamed at Max who was flying above us, "What did they want?! More trouble?! Or a hurt possibly killed girl!?" I gasped at that word. Killed. I quivered as it replayed back in my head. I could've died twice already. I felt light headed again and I saw darkness. I dozed off. Or I was knocked out. Who knew? It hurt to think and it hurt to do anything.


	5. Chapter 5: The awkening

Chapter 5

"Nikia?? Oh my gosh… Answer me!" I felt Kris' hands holding my face. She sounded like she was crying.

"I don't think it's working Kris… Let her rest…" Fangs quiet voice rang in my ears. I wanted to open my eyes. I couldn't my senses wouldn't listen to my mind. What happened? How long was I out? Where was I?!

"Will she be okay?" Iggy's worrisome voice made my heart jump. I heard a girl doctor say, "She will be fine if she gets rest… She reminds me of when Max come here with her arm wound. You can stay here with her if you want…" He sighs and there was a pause, "Thanks Dr. Martinez. I think I'll stay here…" I heard the lady leave and I heard Iggy come in and crack the door enough to give in some light. I felt him sit at the edge of the bed and he breathes like he was crying. "I'm so sorry Nikia… I should've acted faster… It's all my fault…" I was shocked. I try to move a little and I budge out of my stiffness "sleep".

I groan a little. It hurt still. My head throbbed and near my hair line was turning hot and I felt liquid poor out a little. Blood. Great. Iggy came closer to me. I felt a tear from him fall on my arm. I moved it a little and grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright? You need anything?" He held my hand in both of his. I cried more. I shook my head a little but I guess he didn't see it…

"Angel! Come in here!" He screamed for the little girl.

The door came open more and I heard her, "Yes Iggy?" She was sleepy. I could tell.

"Read her mind for me… she won't respond to me…" He thumbed my hand. I felt something in my head.

"Angel?" I asked her in my head.

"Yes…" She responded out loud.

"What happened?" I asked again, "Oh and tell everyone I'm fine… just sore…"

I felt her leave, "Iggy… She is perfectly fine… But Nikia, what happened was when that wolf guy threw you; you banged up your head a lot. You were knocked out from loss of blood. And to make matters worse your foot is bad too… but I'm going to leave you with Iggy… He will take care of you… Night."

I heard the door click shut and I felt Iggy get up. I didn't want him to leave! I felt a blanket over me and someone lay next to me. With my eyes still closed I knew Iggy was smiling. I felt his thumb across my cheek. "Sleep well…" I sighed and felt his arm go under my back and scoot me closer to him. I smile and fell asleep. In Iggy's arms.

***

"Good morning… Is she up yet?" Max said at the door way, I woke up still with Iggy.

"Not yet… Did Dr. Martinez say she will get up today? She was out last night. Or before I came in she was."

"Yes… Should we wake her?"

I opened my mouth and spoke, "I'm up guys…"

"Oh dear god! Nikia your okay!" Iggy wraps his arms around me. I clench.

"I still hurt Ig…" He pulls away, "Sorry…" I open my eyes and I see the sunlight it was bright and Max was standing in the doorway. "Mornin'." She smiles. "Happy to see you up… We might stay here for a few days... Until you're better. Hungry?" I smile, "Na… Thanks Max…" She smiles and shuts the door, I hear the others screech. "Yay!" I laugh and I look up at Iggy.

"It's not your fault I got hurt Iggy. If I didn't kick him then I wouldn't be here… Don't---"

He pulls my face to his and his lips touch mine. I gasp and close my eyes. The shock ran through me and I was up now. I was shocked, "Wow… Uh… What was that for?"

"Loser kisses winner… And you won…" He smiles and I giggle. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Dani pounds on the door, "Nikia! Oh my god! Come out here!" I laugh and roll over getting out of bed. I was super stiff. I push myself to get up and I hold my head and Iggy held my arm. I smiled at him. He put it around his shoulders and lead me to the door. My foot hurt but it was getting better.

I open the door and walk out. I was in a house that I didn't know. Dani and Kris hug me taking me away from Iggy. "Oh my god! We thought the worst of the worst would happen to you Nikia! When you were out for 3 hours with no activity we all got worried! Oh god! I'm so happy you're safe!" Dani squeezes me and Kris cries against my hair. I hug them both.

"I'll be fine guys. I love you guys so much!" I buried my head in between their heads and cried a little.

"Hey! Would you looky here! She is alive!" Fang leaned against the doorway leading to a living room. "Shut up Fang!" Kris slaps the air missing him. He laughs and grabs her away from me and Dani. Caleb taps my shoulder, "You alright there?" I nod and Dani smiles and blushes. "Go see the others they are in the living room." She holds my shoulders and pats them and I fall back into Iggy's arms. He walks me into the living room. Angel smiles and jumps up. Total going from her lap to a girls lap. I didn't know who she was. But Total said to me, "Good. You're alright." Gazzy and Angel run to me and they hug me.

"Did he?" She looks up at me and I smile. "Yes he did Ang."

"Good… he needed to!" She smiles and I hear Max in the kitchen. I go in there. A lady was making food. Max was helping.

"Ah. Nikia, so glad your up. I'm Dr. Martinez. These kids brought you here and I'm glad they did. You were in bad shape. My daughter, Ella, is in the living room. I'm glad to see you are up and walking around. Iggy, thank you for keeping her company. How you feeling?"

"I feel great… actually a little sore… Dr. Martinez."

"Call me mom… everyone who is here that has been here before calls me that." She gives me a warming smile. I smile back then gasp a little. Mom. I will never see my family ever again… Why me? Dad just came home from the military. I don't see my biological mother but I see my grandmother, mom, and my grandfather, pawpaw, all the time. Until the day I was taken from them…


	6. Chapter 6: The Change

Chapter 6

Nudge comes in and tackles me, "Nikia! Wow… Your head looks bad… You want anything?" I shake my head, "Thanks Nudge…" She smiles and goes and helps Ella, her mom and Max in the kitchen.

My foot caused great pain. I accidently stood on it. I was such and idiot. I clench my leg and Iggy picks me up. His blue eyes meeting with mine. "Don't hurt yourself more there missy." I blush and he kisses my nose. We sit on the couch and I hear the rain hit the window. He wraps his arms around me on his lap and I sigh of happiness.

I hear a radio in the kitchen and Bubbly by Colbie Caillat starts to play. I smile against Iggy's neck. He rubs my back and he sways us back and forth. I hum along to the song. Iggy smiles and I close my eyes. I hear Fang laugh a little. "What you laughing at mister?" Iggy rests his head on mine. "Oh nothing lover boy… Nothing…" I laugh and Ig brushes my hair.

"Lunch if anyone wants it!" Dr. Martinez calls from the kitchen. Everyone runs into the kitchen to get some food. I didn't have a taste for anything. I felt my dog tag drop. I clench it in my hands and tears steam out of my face… I guess I fell asleep because I started to have flashbacks from my younger years.

***

"DADDY!!!" I was only about Angel's age. My dad was coming home from the military and I ran to him in the airport.

"Hey! Baby girl look at you! You're so big!" He bends down and hugs me. "How is my baby doing today?"I look at him, "Great! Mama woke me up and said lets go get daddy and I jumped outta bed and threw my clothes on and came here!" He smiles and laughs. "I got you something… Close your eyes!" I stood back and closed my eyes as he rustled through his bags, "No peeking!" I giggled "I'm not daddy!" I ear the zipper close and he says, "Open your eyes!" I open them and a necklace was dangling from his hand. Not necklaces like girls wear but a dog-tag.

"Read it baby…" He hands it to me; it was the one I wore till this very day. It meant the world to me. I put it over my head and hugged him again. He sighs as he hugs me. I knew THIS time he wasn't going to stay home… He never does… Or did… He was home now but I still don't see him. Especially after this time.

***

"Nikia? Are you up baby?" I open my eyes to see Iggy. I sigh and lay my head back on his chest.

"Iggy… Can we please go visit my family…? They miss me… I'm sure of it… I just want to say good-bye to them…" I give him puppy dog eyes.

"Well… Uh… Er um… Sure… When you feel better…" He smiles down at me.

"Really? Thanks Iggy!" I stretch my neck out and kiss him. He smiles.

"Kiss me again…" He holds my face. I smile and blush. "Why?"

"Because… You won again…" I look at him curiously.

"You won… My heart…" His face was in mine now and I giggled and pressed my lips to his. He held my face and forced me to his face. I felt a shock again as his lips rested on mine. I didn't know what it was but oh my god Iggy could kiss!

"Ahem…" Dr. Martinez was standing in the door way and Iggy pulled away. I turned red as red could get. "Sorry mom…" He pushed my head to his chest. "Nikia you need to rest honey… And get out of those bloody clothes of yours… Ella!" The girl who was on the couch earlier came in.

"Can you take Nikia shopping? Or just get her some clothes?" Mrs. Martinez smiles at me. I hated shopping. Clothing wasn't really my department. Nor fashion. But I had a punk look what was wrong with that?! Well… I guess people would wonder if I had blood on me.

"Sure! I think I have something you might like!" She comes over and pries me off of Iggy.

I groan and limp to her room. It was all fluffy and pink and purple… Not my choice of colors but I guess that was Ella. Kris and Dani filed in and Angel followed in quietly.

Ella dug in her closet. "Dani! You like purple right?" Dani goes over to her and looks at what she had. She soon gasps, "You got these?!" She held up sparkly purple high tops. Ella laughed, "Yep! You should wear them… With a graphic tee I have somewhere in here… Hmmm…." Ella dives in her closet again. Dani over her shoulders and she pulls out a jean skirt with a purple graphic tee and high rise purplish pink socks. Dani shrieks and Angel pats next to her "Let me do your hair..." Dani smiles and goes to Ang and Kris was next.

"Kris… Hmmm your shoes seem fine, did you just get them?" Ella stares at her black converse, all new ones. "Yes I just em…" Ella smiles, "Good… Now… I have something for you. A twist-tie top! I think you'll like it! You already have the jeans for it! Now… Miss. Nikia… I got something for you!" Kris passes me and I look over and Dani is brushing her hair. She was all shinny and purple.

"Nikia! Come here!" Ella comes over to me and takes my shirt off, leaving my tank I had on under it. She throws me a shirt and a skirt with a jacket. "Change, I want to see what I'm working with…" She crosses her arms and I smile and obey her. She skips to her radio and turns it on and blasts it! I sighed and smiled a little. I then felt Angel put my hair in a pony tail and I felt her take sissors and chop off most of my hair! Now it was short, I kinda liked it...


	7. Chapter 7: Visiting

Chapter 7

I step out into the living room where everyone was. Fang looked up and gasped so did Max who was sitting on the ground with Total and Gazzy. Iggy laughed and caught my eye. I ruffled my hair and looked away blushing. Kris comes out and Dani follows.

"Kris! Da**! You look great!" Fang smiles like an idiot and she smiles and sits next to him and Caleb comes behind Dani and hugs her waist. "You look great too babe…" He smiles and kisses her cheek. She giggles. I sigh and look up and see Iggy looking at me.

"You look like a grown up Angel!" I giggle and brush my bangs out of my eyes. They were partially blue now and blonde. I stood on my good foot and hugged Iggy. He hugged me back and smiled.

"Can you stand okay?" He runs his hands down to my hands and swings them a little. "You want me to try?" I shrug.

"I'll be here to catch you Nikia…" He sends me his charming smile that made me melt. I smiled and put my foot down a little. "Now put some pressure on it baby…" He had his arms ready to catch me. I look down at my feet and my foot had a sharp pain at first. But I stood for a little while. It didn't hurt that much. I smiled. He backed up about 5 feet and held his arms out. I had no support.

"Walk to me… I'll catch you IF you fall. Don't be scared."

I smiled shyly and put my right foot first, the one that wasn't hurt, and then my left. I swallowed and started to walk to him. Slowly and with out a lot of pain. Iggy smiles and laughs a little. "C'mon!" I smile and walk faster. I gain speed more and more and then I reach Iggy's arms. Dr. Martinez smiles.

"I think you all are ready to ride… Or fly in this case…" She smiles, "good luck you guys… Max… I packed you guys some stuff if you need it. Come back any time you want. Nikia… Don't kill yourself honey." I smiled at her, "I won't… Thanks for everything!" I look at Ella and her mom. They reminded me of me and my grandmother. She was like a mom to me. I go to them and hug them. "If you need me for anything… Call me." Ella's mom smiled as I walked to Iggy out the door.

"Ig… I want to go visit my family now…" He sighs and everyone else comes out Dani and Kris come next to me, Caleb holding Dani's hand. We look back at the others. We smile run and fly off, "NIKIA, KRIS, DANI, CALEB! Come back!" Max was screaming on the ground. "FANG IGGY! GO WITH THEM!!! We will catch up! GO!!" Iggy and Fang spread their wings and fly to us.

"So where are we off to?" Fang flies next to Dani.

"Ol' Kentucky! About uh 3 hour flight." Kris smiles at him and she says, "We can visit Nikia's and Dani's… My parents really don't notice if I was gone or not… I remember I stayed at Nikia's for a week and they didn't care!"

I laugh as grey wings fly next to me. I smile. "Hey Iggy… This won't take that long I promise…"

"It's not that… Your mom is alive… Mine isn't…" He looks down. I felt sorry for him.

"Ig… The truth is, Nikia I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but I was told not to…" Dani sighs, "Your grandma told me your mother died along time ago… The woman you called your mommy wasn't your mother… That was just your dad's ex-wife… I'm sorry…" She looks down.

"Dani… I knew that… She never got my name right and she didn't know anything about me… It's alright…" I was lying in a way. I knew that she wasn't my mom but I didn't know my real mother died. That was heartbreaking for me…

"C'mon Nikia…" Kris soars next to me. "Let's go visit your family!" I nod with tears in my eyes. Iggy looked over at me and he sent a charming smile. The one I loved to death.

***

We arrive at my house and I sigh. Still the same as I left it; Ig, Fang, and Caleb stayed in my tree in my front yard. While Kris, Dani, and I climbed down to my house. We hid our wings. I knocked on the door and Chester started to bark. My dad opened the door.

"Nikia? Nikia?! Oh my god! Your home; come in! Oh my gosh what happened to your head?"

"Daddy it's nothing… Where is mom?" I sighed. I had to tell her.

"Mom! Come out here Nikia is home!" Daddy hugs me and I hug him back. I flinched as he about to touch my wings and he backed off. Mom came to the door. She gasped and hugged me she touched my folded wings. I gasped and she backed away thinking it was nothing.

"Mom… I can't stay…" I looked down.

"Why not? And get that hair out of your eyes! And why is it blue?!" She came forward to me more and I make my wings come out. They stretched about a 14 foot span. White and angelic. She backed away. Kris and Dani opened theirs up.

"Nikia… How did?" She was trembling. Scared. Just as I saw when Iggy caught me.

"Good bye mom… And thanks for lying to me all these years…" I frowned and turned away and flew off, mad and upset. Dani and Kris followed. My mom was shocked. I wasn't. She would've said, "You can't stay." She always judges people by either their appearance or where they are from… Very inhumane. I started to cry tears of anger and of sadness. Iggy came next to me and I looked away from him.

"Nikia… That took guts…" He takes my hand and I turn my head slightly to see him.

"Well… No use of coming back here is there guys?" Dani looks back at our neighbor hood. Kris sighs, "Nope… Fare thee well Ol' Kentucky…"


	8. Chapter 8: What a night!

Chapter 8

After about another 3 hours we arrive in a woodsy area.

"Land here… We can rest for the night…" Fang touches the ground with a soft tap. Kris follows his lead and we all swoop down and land. I land on my better foot and Iggy was ready to catch me if I fell. Fang comes over with some branches and starts a fire. Dani rubs her arms. She had no jacket for once, and when she didn't have one she needed one. Caleb walks up behind her and sets his jacket over her shoulders, "Ya need this Dani?" She blushes as she wraps it around herself, "Thanks Caleb…" He smiles and they sit down next to each other; next to Kris and Fang. The fire shined in our faces, it lit up about only half the ground around us. I leaned on Iggy's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

I heard some bushes rustle behind us, "Ig…" I whisper to him.

"Yeah babe?" He whispers back.

"You hear—"Something moves.

"Hello children you're coming with us." Yellow eyes glowed behind us. The boys stand up and show their wings. Us girls stand and smirk.

"GET 'EM!" A wolf man figure points to us. Next thing I know about 6 more wolf people appear. The attack the boys first. Fang groans in pain and falls to his knees. "FANG!" Kris reaches her hand out and a wolf man had her hands and she wasn't able to move. "NO!! YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Dani and I scream at the same time. Dani gasps as she was brought down, her face in the ground and Caleb falls to his knees being held down.

"NO!" I scream as I look around and my friends are all helpless and I scrabble to get up and I felt a wolf hand grab me pulling me back and fall on the ground. "NIKIA!!!" Iggy screams and tears fall out of his eyes. The wolf guy who threw me down on the ground looks at Iggy and screams, "Shut up!!" He slashes his claws into Iggy's face and Iggy falls to the ground. "NO!!! YOU BA******!!!!" I get up from the ground and I was hit across the face and flew back sliding on my back on the ground. Blood was in my mouth and I spat it out.

"Shut the h** up you foolish girl…" It was the same wolf guy who had hurt me before, he held a gun. I gasped and stumbled to my feet, "Let them go…" I clutched my side. My wings made themselves known coming out. I snicker faking that I didn't hurt. "You fool no one Nikia…" The wolf man clicks back the gun. My eyes go huge and I look around at my friends. _It's either them… Or you… _I thought to myself. I saw Iggy, his faced stained with blood. I shuddered and growled. I made my face tense.

I run towards the wolf guy who held the gun and I heard him shot. "NO!!!!" Kris and Dani screamed standing and they were kneed in their backs and the fall back down to the ground. I pull back my hand and make it into a fist and hit full force and the wolf man fell to the ground. The gun out of his hand. I put my foot on his chest and take his arms and flip him over and hold them behind him and move my foot to his neck.

"What the?!" He muttered against the ground. I put more pressure on my foot. He chocked a little. I smiled and got the gun and pointed it at the wolves holding my friends. They let go of them and the fell down and didn't move.

"Drop. Iggy. Now." I point the gun at the bigger wolf holding my love, Iggy. He put up his hand and Iggy landed on the ground I stepped on the neck of the wolf who tried to kill me with the gun in my hand still. I go to Iggy and the wolves run off and leave. The one stayed a little longer than the others. I held Iggy's head to my chest on the ground and pointed to gun at him. He frowned and ran off.

"Iggy?!" I throw the gun down and hold his face, "IGGY!" tears rolled down my face and I closed my eyes. I heard him groan a little. I jolted up and looked at his face. His eyes were open. "Oh my god; Iggy!" I hug him and he pats my back. Weakly. He pulls his hand back and looks at it; it was stained with red liquid, blood. And it was mine…

"What did he do to you?" He whispered to me.

"Gun… But enough about me are you alright?!" He looked at me and I felt the blood now. I guess the bullet skimmed my shoulder and hit part of my wing. I didn't care.

"I'm fine… Just a little…" I press my lips to his. There was that spark again. How does he do that?! I felt his hands go to my hair and force my head more to his. I smiled a little against his lips. He pulls away holding my face in his hands.

"I love you." His thumb brushes the side of my face.

"I love you too…" He sits up and hugs me. I hug him back and I look around with tears in my eyes. Kris' head was in Fang's lap near the ember fire. Caleb was holding Dani in his arms and she was smiling asleep in his arms. I smile and I hear Iggy hum a lullaby. I sigh against his chest.

"Good night my little angel…" I felt his lips brush my hair. He laid his head on mine and he fell back against a tree. I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes, "Good night my little fighter…" I fall asleep in Ig's arms again. A restless night until I was safe in his arms. I truly loved Iggy. And he truly loved me.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight the thoughts

Chapter 9

***

I felt chains and shackles weighing me down. I tried to move and a bolt of electricity was sent through me.

"GAHH!!!" I clenched and fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face. My wings were behind me ready for me to take off. They had a mind of their own I swear it! The rose and I shook my head, I can't go anywhere… I couldn't move.

"Well… Great to have you back, Nikia." Jeb's voice was the sound of bull crap to me. He betrayed me.

"Where are my friends Jeb?!" I heard and saw nothing of them. What did he need me for? Aw who cares! I wasn't getting out. No way, no how.

"Your friends are safe… Now… Follow orders Nikia… Or… You will be done." He smirks a little and a huge wolf dude takes my hands, still handcuffed. He nudges me to a cage and throws me in it. "That ought a hold ya… you little…" He growls and Jeb walks in, "ARI! Behave… We still need her…" I shudder and sit still. I felt Ari's hand shove me so I would fall in the cage. He laughs evilly and walks away.

***

I gasp and jump up. Iggy jumps with me, it was turning light.

"What?! What is it?!" He pulls me back to him.

"Nu—nu—nothing… It's nothing…" I shake my head.

"Bad dream?" He runs his fingers through my hair.

"Ah-hum…" I pause. "They hurt me… The School did… Shocks and chains… Captivity…"

"It's only a dream… Nothing can hurt you… And also nothing shall hurt you as long as I am living…"

"Promise?" I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart beating.

"Promise…" He inches to my face and kisses my upper lip softly teasing me.

He smiles face to face with me. "Do you think I'd stop after that?" He smirks a little and kisses me violently and I wrap my arms around his neck and I try to gasp for air and he pulls my hands away and he hold them. He breaks away and smiles. I fall against his chest and he laughs.

"What?" I ask him blushing.

"You…" He puts his head on mine.

"What about me?"

"Everything… Now… Go to bed baby… I got you…" And like he was controlling my mind with a light switch I was out. 

***

"Nikia… Iggy… Get up we need to go…" Dani shook our shoulders. I woke up with a gasp. Iggy woke with a smile. I crawl out of his lap and he rises up. His wings come out and he looked like a fallen prince of the gods. The sun shone in his wings. He held out his hand. I smile looking at his invitation.

"Déjà vu huh?" He smiles and I take his hand.

"A little…" I stand up and smirk as my wings expand from their folded potion.

"Lets fly…" Kris runs and jumps. Fang smiles, "That's my girl!" He chases after her. Caleb looks at Dani and she smiles up at him. She runs and jumps with Caleb hand in hand.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is it when we fly…? It feels so free?"

"Because we are free… And I'm glad I can be free with you…" He takes my hand and I smile.

"C'mon people! We see Max!" Dani hollers. We smile and fly. My wing was sore… It grew worse as we flew. I clenched and closed my eyes. I heard Fang yell, "Iggy! Catch her! She is gonna--!"

I felt my wing stop and tuck in behind me. I felt arms catch me, making me clench a fist. It hurt.

"Can you fly?" Iggy whispered.

"Ah hum…" I move a little to get out of his arms. He lands in a clearing and put me down. I smile. I felt my feet want to run so I start running and jump my wing hurt but I could fly. Iggy came behind me. Dani comes down, "Hey… You alright?" I smile and nod. I look up and Max and the kids were talking to Kris and Fang.

Caleb soars down next to Dani. He smiled. He catches my wound on my wing. "Gun?" I nod and ignore it. That wolf guy was getting on my nerves. He hurt Iggy. He hurt me. His friends hurt mine. He was gonna pay on way or another. Flash backs from last night play over and over in my head. Dani and Kris hurt on the ground; Iggy coughing up blood; me cursing and holding a gun. It was a demon I never knew I had.

"Hey chicky!" Kris smiles and flies above me; her black raven wings catching the air. She inhales and sighs. She enjoyed this. Flying… I did to; a consent. I mean sure you feel free but why is it WE have to be the mutants? We are constantly being chased by idiots. We want a peaceful life. I smiled as I saw my family in a vision I was having. They were smiling and happy again. I was with them; home. Why did they have to judge me?! I was still Nikia! I knew why Max said I could never go back.

My family could be in great danger.

I would cause all of it and blame myself.

I would kill myself from they pain.

They needed me

"Nikia, where do you want to go?" Max smiles.

"Somewhere safe… And an ocean…"

"Yay!!" Nudge spins around in a 360, "I love the ocean! It's so pretty!"

I smile and nod, "I agree Nudge…" I smile. "I know the perfect place…"

North Carolina. Beautiful, rich land with good food joints. A wonderful ocean. We all seem to approve of that. "Let's fly!" We fly over roads that lead to NC and I smiles and smelled the air. Wonderful and clean, Max smiles and snickers, then her face goes stone. She looks down and a hummer was following us. She frowns instantly. Who was it?

"They never give up do they?" Max shakes her head and she flies to the car and lands on the hood making it spin out of control. She jumps up as it goes for a tree. I fly down to her along with Iggy, Fang, Kris and Dani. Caleb stayed up with the kids and watched just in case if we needed to fight; the same wolves from before crawled out of the truck.


	10. Chapter 10: Something Different

Chapter 10

"Max! Great to see you and your friends again… Jeb needs them. We do not need Maximum Ride and her flock anymore…" The great wolf who likes to pick on me and my friends glares at us. We all were on the ground by that time and he starts to come towards us.

"GET AWAY!!!!" Max flies away and everyone flies off. I don't catch on quick enough still in shock. I run and he catches my ankles. I clench and he covers my mouth I bite a little, "Ig—!!!" He covers my mouth more and hand cuffs my hands and I had cloth wrapped around my mouth and he throws me in a cage in the back of a truck, "Take her to the School! I'll hold the brats!" I felt my eyes go huge; filled with tears. I blink and one falls. Was I going to see my friends again? I kneel to look up and felt something hit my head knocking me out.

I wake up on the floor of a crate my mouth was un-covered so I could talk and scream.

"GET ME OUT!!!!" I screamed. I couldn't move my hands so I shook my body around. I felt chains and shackles weighing me down. I tried to move and a bolt of electricity was sent through me.

"GAHH!!!" I clenched and fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face. My wings were behind me ready for me to take off. They had a mind of their own I swear it! The rose and I shook my head, I can't go anywhere… I couldn't move.

"Well… Great to have you back, Nikia." Jeb's voice was the sound of bull crap to me. He betrayed me.

"Where are my friends Jeb?!" I heard and saw nothing of them. What did he need me for? Aw who cares! I wasn't getting out. No way, no how.

"Your friends are safe… Now… Follow orders Nikia… Or… You will be done." He smirks a little and a huge wolf dude takes my hands, still handcuffed. He nudges me to a cage and throws me in it. "That ought a hold ya… you little…" He growls and Jeb walks in, "ARI! Behave… We still need her…" I shudder and sit still. I felt Ari's hand shove me so I would fall in the cage. He laughs evilly and walks away. My dream… Oh my god… I could see the future?! First it was with my family being scared… then with this?!

"You figure out you can see the future in dreams?" Jeb whispers next to my ear.

"Yes…"

"You want to know what else you can do Nikia?"

I try to sit up on my knees and I felt the bolt again. "GAHHH!!!"

"ARI!! I told you… if she does something wrong THEN you shock her!"

The wolf guy snarls and walks away from I'm guessing my control panel.

"You have a great mental mind… Hence; your powers…" Jeb walks around the room.

"You can control technology with your mind and you can read some thoughts… Just as your friend Angel can… But you… YOU can see the future and what will happen no matter what! That is special… We need you to change out of those clothes… And put on what we tell you…"

"Or else what?" I smirk. Jeb frowns behind his mustache and walks over to where Ari was earlier and switches a switch. I hear an electric bolt travel as I try to get up and it hits me. Harder than last time, or times. "GAHHHHH!"

"Any smart remarks… Ill hit the switch… Any powers against us… I'll hit the switch… Anything I consider bad…" Ari comes up behind him and hits the switch. A bolt comes to me again and I clench and fall.

"And at any given time… I'll do what I just did… Nikia… Sweet dreams…" Ari walks out with Jeb and I start to cry. I whisper in the darkness of the room… "Iggy…" About 5 minutes later Ari comes in with a simple white dress. He un- does my handcuffs.

"Put this on…" He reaches inside the cage and puts it down and he catches my dog tag, "I'll take that…" He pulls and it breaks coming off my neck… I grip his arm before it was out of reach.

"Drop. It. Dog." I didn't feel Nikia… I felt like a demon.

_Iggy's P.O.V_

As the truck drove off with Nikia in it I tried to go back. Max grabbed my arm, "NO! We will get her later Iggy! C'mon!!" I pull off from her grip and go towards Ari… He took her away from me! No one does that to me! He pulls out a gun and shoots. I jolt away and go to the others. I could've saved her.

We fly off and I fly above everyone… Dani and Kris come up next to me.

"Iggy… She is strong, she will be fine…" Kris smiles and I kept my stone face on and her smile fades and she looks down.

"Iggy… It's alright…" Dani looks my way and I keep my eyes forward.

"We will—"

"No we won't… The School has her! We are lucky we got Angel back! They have an intelligent grown girl in that place! Who knows what they are doing to her!!" I screamed a few words not worth mentioning…

They flew back down to the others and I sniffed as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Nikia was gone and there was nothing I could do… If I faced the School alone I will be dead; if I faced the School with my friends… We all will be dead. But we will get her back!

_I promise Nikia… I will risk everything to save you… We will come and rescue you is it's the last thing I'll do! I promise! I love you…_ I hope she was like Angel who could hear my thoughts… Next thing I knew Angel was gliding next to me and she was smiling, her smile saying, we will get her back.


	11. Chapter 11: The UnExpected

Chapter 11

_Iggy's P.O.V_

"Iggy… C'mon buddy…" Gazzy shook my crossed arms over my knees.

"Gazzy… I'm not hungry…" I sigh and try to fake smile. I fail.

"Yeah Ig… You gotta eat to keep your strength up…" Fang pushes a plate of food to me. Caleb looks at me and sighs and puts his arm around Dani, who was falling asleep.

"Guys… I… I… I dunno anymore…" I sigh and hold my legs closer to me. I didn't care if we were in a restaurant or not! YOU try having the one you love ripped from your life! I buried my head in my arms holding my knees. Her voice was a broken record in my mind; her eyes, the coldest of all blues but always loving and caring; her angelic appearance. I felt Angel and Gazzy hug me and I wrap my arms around the both of them.

"I promise buddy, we will find her and get her back!" Gazzy gripped my shirt. Angel whimpered in my shoulder. Was I making them upset? I sure hope not. I looked out the window next to me then up at the sky. A beautiful sunset, red, blue, pink, purple, and some spots of orange all colored together…

"Oh my god; I CAN SEE AGAIN!" I stood up and was shocked.

"Iggy… What are you talking about?" Max sighed and looked outside. "Wait… Tell me what colors are outside Ig… in the sunset." I smiled.

"Blue, Orange, Pink, Purple, and Red…"

"That's right… Oh my gosh Ig!"

Everyone was shocked and Nudge sat down and sighed… Oh no…

I felt down and upset once again and sat down along with the others following… Max pats Nudges shoulder. "You can only if you chose to, Nudge…" We all look at her and she sighs, "I want to go back home to my parents… Fang… We got the address wrong… My parents are great nice people… Max and I checked them out… I want to go home…"

_Nikia's P.O.V_

"Focus! C'mon! You can read minds, see the future and you can move things with your mind Nikia!!!" White coats stared at me as I focused on a stupid glass of water on a table. I focused and focused and then I saw Ari out of the corner of my eye and I smirked and it flew to him and got him soaked! He growled and reached for my control panel and they all smiled and did nothing and he pulled the switch and let it charge up to a huge volt. I heard it crawl towards me then it hit me.

"GAH!!!! AHHHH!!!" It was a huge voltage and it shocked me. I felt weaker and weaker as they advanced my tests and my voltage. I hated it all! Right now… I think I was getting to my last moments.  
"Alright Nikia… You can go to bed now… Early rise and shine tomorrow." Jeb lead me back to my crate in the same room me and my friends were in, when I became part bird. I looked up to the glass ceiling and focused on Iggy and I heard him! _I promise Nikia… I will risk everything to save you… We will come and rescue you is it's the last thing I'll do! I promise! I love you… _ I smiled and whispered to no one… "I love you too Iggy…" I saw all the pretty colors in the sky and I sighed. I tried reaching for my dog tag but _no_ that dumb idiot Ari had to take it… I saw it glisten on the desk in the other room with the door open and I focused on it… I reached my hand out and whispered, "C'mon…. C'mon!" The next thing I knew it flew right into my hands and I smiled, "Hi Daddy…" I fixed the clasp and put it around my neck.

_Iggy P.O.V_

So… Nudge wanted to go home… She couldn't handle the whole always on the run thing… It's been about a week with out Nikia… I can't take it anymore… The School probably killed her by now! She was so small and delicate… Her heart was just as bad…

"I'm going on a walk… Come and find me if you need to…" I stood up and walked out… I had a plan.

_No P.O.V_

Iggy looked over the edge of a cliff and sighed. The cliff had about a 50-100 foot drop into the river. He didn't want to but he had to. He looked in the sky. "She is dead… No one can last that long in the school… even if they are as strong as Nikia…" He heard Kris, Fang, Caleb, and Dani.

"Iggy! NO!!" Fang reached for him and Iggy ran off the edge. Not opening his wings!

"God d***it Iggy!!" Dani looked over the edge at Iggy as he fell and Caleb opened his wings and swooped down and caught him almost about a foot above the water.

_Iggy P.O.V_

I felt Caleb catch me and I sighed. "IGGY!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT ABOUT YOU IDIOT!!!!?" Fang stomps toward me as Caleb sets me down, "Thanks man…" I put my hands back in my pockets and look up at Fang, "They killed her Fang. I know it… I'm never going to get her back…" I looked down and walked back to the others and Angel runs into me, "Iggy! OH! Guess what?!" She hugged me until I couldn't breathe, "Ang… Lets go and tell me…" I gasp for air as she lets go, "Nikia is alive!!" I felt tears in my eyes and just the thought… I almost died and she was alive! "Well! Let's go get her!!!" I opened my wings and ran back to the cliff and instead of falling I flew up. _Hold on baby… We are coming!_

Who cares if those idiot Erasers were there! My angel was safe and alive! I hope we make it in time to help her! A girl like her shouldn't be held captive like that!! Or anyone for that matter!!


	12. Chapter 12: The Comeback

Chapter 12

_Nikia's P.O.V_

I ran and ran; faster and faster. Why was I doing a freaking maze?! I kept running and I began to get a pain in my legs again so I slowed down and I was shocked again. "GAH!" I clenched my leg and fell.

"She fell…" One woman said.

"She is done for tonight… Put her in her cage, Ari."

I closed my eyes and sighed as Ari picked me up. I didn't have any strength to make a come back or fight him to put me down. I just hung on his shoulder like a dead rabbit. Everything ached and was sore. The scientists didn't seem to care or just to notice. I looked at Jeb and he said nothing. He just sighed and looked away. What was happening to me?! I felt all weak and useless.

Ari sighed and instead of throwing me in the cage, as he usually does, he sets me down lightly. That wasn't the Ari I knew! What was happening?! It was something bad! I focused on Iggy and I smiled. _Nikia, I'm coming to get you! Hang tight! We will be there soon!! _I felt some happiness but I felt peaceful all of a sudden. I tried to get up but I was too weak to. I groaned and fell back down and began to cry. I knew what was happening… I was dying.

_Iggy's P.O.V_

I had a feeling that she wasn't to good. I sighed, shook my head and flew faster. The school wasn't that far away but it seemed like it. I pushed forward and flew faster than everyone else, "Iggy! WAIT!!" I ignored Max for once and felt Angel and Gazzy next to me. They smiled and sighed, "We can not go with you to rescue her Iggy…" Gazzy patted my shoulder, "But they can!" Angel pointed below me and Kris, Dani, Caleb and Fang were flying low to the ground, ready for anything.

I smiled and the little kid's went with Max and I flew down next to them. "Let's go… We need to hurry!" Kris sighs and looks ahead of us and we see the School. Well, here we go! WE fly over the gate and into the courtyard, it was silent… I guess they take a break at mid-night. We don't hide our wings, just in case we fell in a trap. I go to the lab door and I was expecting it to be locked, but it wasn't. It flew open and I gasped and hid against the wall. Nothing came out, I looked in and the room was dark and cold. No one was in sight. I look around and see nothing in any of the cages. Only one was in-habited and it was a blonde girl lying in the bottom of the crate.

"Is that—"Kris sighs and gasps at the door and I hold them back. "I'm going in… Fang; watch my back." Fang nods and I walk towards her crate and she doesn't move. I bend down and the key was still in the lock. I turn it and she gasps and in a few moments her hand was holding my shirt with red eyes. She clenched and lightened and fell. Literally fell. I gasped.

"Nikia… Are you alright??"

"Iggy… What's happening to me?!" She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. I smile warmly at her, "You're getting out…" She smiles back, I look at her ankle and it had a shock collar on it and I sighed, "Let me get that off for you…" I reach for it and it hisses open and I look at her, did she do that? I shook my head and scooped her up in my arms. She was lighter then I remembered. I stood there for a few minutes and no one came… I look down at my angel and she was looking up at me with her blue eyes again. She put a smile on my face, "C'mon baby… Let's go…" I bolt for the door and walk slower as I knew no one was following me. Why was that? She looks up at me and smiles, "Where are we going Iggy?"

"Home." I smile and walk out the door. Leading outside then I heard Jeb's foot steps. I stopped and turned around, "Iggy… Is that you?" I sigh and turn around still holding Nikia in my arms.

"Yes…"

"My lord! You're a grown man now…"

"I'm sure…"

"You missed her that much?"

"I love her… I thought you killed her!" My anger was hard to control and I gripped harder until Nikia clenched my shirt, "Iggy…" I sigh calming down, "Sorry."

"Well… Thank god you came and got her… She would've died if you hadn't."

I gasp and look down at her. "WE got all we needed from her… Ari almost and would've killed her… She has a mouth when you push her buttons… Well… Good luck, to all of you."

I frown and go to the door, we walk out and Ari was standing there at the courtyard. "What do you want dog?!" Fang protected us and brought his wings out. Ari sighed and looked at the girl I held in my arms, "I'm—I'm" I stepped forward, "You should be…" I turn away and my wings come out catching the air and we fly into the sky. Nikia looked at me and put her hand on the side of my face, "Hi my little fighter…" she smiles and I smile back at her, "Hi my little angel…" She takes her hand off and kisses two fingers and puts them to my lips. She then closed her eyes and hummed. I hummed along. I loved the song she hummed.

_Nikia's P.O.V _

I was happy Iggy came and got me… I have no clue who he was talking to… It was all a blur. All I knew was we got away form the School and I was safe. I was safe in Iggy's arms in the sky. After I closed my eyes I hummed along to a song I listened to a lot. _Your Everything_ by Keith Urban.


	13. Chapter 13: What a Great Day! Ha! Sure

Chapter 13

I awoke on the floor of a forest and looking straight into Iggy's face. I placed my hand on his side of his face and his eyes slowly opened and he held my hand in place with a huge smile on his face. He squeezed my hand and moved closer to him and he smiled and sat up. The sun was coming up and it was beautiful. I stood up and looked at it. I was wearing Iggy's over shirt and I looked in the sky and I felt free again. He comes up behind me and hugs me close. His voice was shaky against my hair.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this again…" He rubs my back as he talks.

"Me either…" I started to get that knot in my throat and he makes me look at him and he puts his hand on the side of my face and I felt a tear escape and his thumb brushes it away and I hold his hand to my face and look at him.

"I'm so sorry…" He sighs.

"Why are _you _sorry Iggy?"

"I could've stopped them… They took you away from me…"

"You didn't almost kill me now did—"I saw a tear fall from his face and he looks at me. "But I didn't Iggy… I'm here with you…"

"Thank the lord…"

I lace our fingers together and lean on his chest listening to his heart beat. I look up at the sunrise and it was peaking over the mountains. Max and Nudge woke up. They sighed and spread their wings. Gazzy and Angel look at me and Iggy and smile. I laugh a little, "You know Nikia… You and Iggy look like the grown up visions of me and Gazzy…" Angel smiles at me and Gazzy smiles, "But only one difference… I'm her brother!" Everyone laughs and Fang and Kris rub their heads waking up; Dani against Caleb's chest on the ground; still asleep.

"Nudge… You ready to go home as soon as Dani and Caleb get up?" I turn my head to Nudge and she smiles sheepishly and nods. "Yeah…" Dani squints her eyes and looks at all of us and she gets to me and Iggy and I open our wings. She gasps and Caleb opens his eyes, "You guys look like…" Kris looks at us away from Fang and she gasps also, "Fallen angels from the sky… Well… Not the clothing… Nikia you need to get something other than Iggy's over shirt and that gown they gave you at the school."

I blush and look up at Iggy and he smiles, Max buts in, "Let's go guys…" She runs and takes off with Nudge beside her. Gazzy and Angel fly off and I smile. Fang and Kris come next to us and they look over and smile, Caleb and Dani on the other side. Nudge flew lower to us, "C'mon slow pokes!"

I smile and I expand my wings letting the air catch them and I rose up weak but feeling strong! I smile and laugh a little, "I can fly again!" Kris jumps up and Dani was at her side, "Way to go honey!" Kris smiles warmly at me and she flies off and I look at Dani, she was practically my sister, "I hope we never lose you again… I do not want anything to happen to you sissy… I love you!" I smile at her, "And I love you!" I look down and I see Caleb jump up and I move as he captures Dani's hand in the air, "Let's fly baby girl!" She blushes and flies to the others, Fang flies past me throwing me off a little, "C'mon you oldies! Let's get going!" Kris laughs and Max shakes her head, I felt Iggy next to me and I looked at him; hovering over the vast forest.

"Let's go… Our adventure is waiting for us!" He laughs and I fly to the others in the sky and Iggy behind me. A new adventure awaits me… And my closest friends, Dani, Kris, Caleb, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Max, but sadly Total and Nudge are leaving… Total is staying with Nudge when she goes back to her real parents. I hope they weren't like mine…

W e arrive at this huge wonderful country house after a hour and a half of flight and we duck in the woods and Nudge closes her wings stands up and sighs, Nikia… Dani… Kris… Max… Angel… Can you guys come with me? I'm nervous…" She looks down and messes with her hands lacing her fingers together and Max raises her chin Total comes up at Nudges shoes, "Nudge… Angel and I can not go… But" she looks at us, "They can!" We get up letting our wings disappear behind our backs, un-noticeable. I smile, "We will come Nudge… We will meet you guys at the pizza parlor down in town…" Kris and Dani follow Nudge and before we leave our boys hug us. Iggy whispers in my ear "Come back safe baby…" He kisses my cheek and they disappear into the woods. Max stands by close and she runs and hugs Nudge, "I love you Nudge… We will miss you…" Nudge sniffles hugging Max back and she says, "Love you too."

We approach the door and the sun was low in the sky, Nudge knocks on the door, Total was wagging his tail but then the door opened, and a young looking lady answered the door, "Hello? Can I help you girls?" She eyeballs me. I look down, shy.

"Hello… If I do believe… Your first daughter was reported dead at birth?" Kris sighs a little stepping up first.

"Oh…" The lady looks down, "How do you know that?" She looked up at Nudge and the lady covers her mouth, "You have her eyes…" Nudge tears up.

"Uh… Girls… How did you know that?" She asks again.

"Well…" Dani looks at everyone. She pauses at Nudge and she looks at the young lady, "This is your daughter…" Nudge looks up and waves shyly.

"Oh my… You girls sure this is— is her…"

"I am 12… My mother was told that I was dead… And I look like you… Tell me ma'am… Was your daughters' name, Nudge?"

The lady nods and Nudge sighs and steps back a little, "Well… One thing is…" She spreads her wings out and looks at her mom.

"Nudge honey… You're alive! That's all that matters! I do not care if have a second head! I'm so happy!" She gasps, "Oh and your father! Oh gosh _your father_!" She pauses and hugs Nudge, "Welcome home honey! OH and look you have a dog!" Total jumps up and down and Nudge's mom bends down to pet him and raises up to hug Nudge again, Dani sighs in happiness and I wipe away a tear of happiness for Nudge and Kris is piercing her bottom lip trying not to cry like we were. Everyone was actually. I wish my parents have done the same for me… But that didn't happen.


	14. Chapter 14: One Member Down and Gone

Chapter 14

"Oh! Dear, look at you! What you do? Break out of a hospital?! You're wearing a gown and a shirt… Come in… All of you!" I sigh and look at my friends who were already heading in. I guess it was okay to trust her, after all… She didn't judge Nudge.

I enter the house and Nudges mom smiles warmly, "WALTER!" She screams into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. A well built man comes out of the kitchen with a girl about Nudges age come out, she was Nudges younger sister!

"Walter… Shawna… This is Nudge…" Nudges mom wraps her arm around Nudges shoulder and smiles, "She is our daughter, Walter… And these are some of her friends… Uh"

"I'm Kris…" She smiles, "Pleased to meet you." She was only that nice to people we didn't know or people we just met.

"I'm Dani… Your daughter is a very superior girl…" Dani flashes a smile at Nudge and her mom, I was shy and said nothing, Dani elbows me in my arm slightly, and I blush, "Oh I'm sorry… I'm Nikia."

Walter, Nudges dad, smiles, "Well… Nudge welcome home! This is your younger sister, Shawna… Nikia dear… What are you wearing? You must change! Shawna, can you take her to your room along with your sister and her friends?" She smiles and looks at all of us, "Sure daddy… Mommy, is it ok if Nikia takes some clothes I don't want?" Nudges mom smiles, "Sure honey… Now you girls go up stairs and fix up… Can you girls stay for dinner?" I frown and shake my head, "Our uh… Family…" Kris smiles when she said that "Is waiting for us at the pizza place down town…" Dani and I say at the same time, "Thank you though for the offer!" We look at each other and smiles and run up to Shawna's room.

"Maryssa, did this dog come with Nudge and her friends?" Walter picks up Total and smiles at him.

Nudge giggles, "Yes he did… His name is Total… He is well- behaved!"

"Good… I've always wanted a dog…" Walter pets Totals head and he wags his tail. Shawna leads us through what seemed like an endless hall-way and at the end was her room. It was kind of like Ella's but not as pinky and girly.

Nudge smiled Shawna giggled, "Hmm…. Nikia, I think I have something that you might like…" She goes to her closet with out hesitation and pulls out a blue and white layered skirt, a stripped black and white shirt wit a dark blue corset kind of a thing that goes on the out side of my shirt, socks that rose to my knee and fingerless gloves that were kinda translucent and they were a light shade of blue. One thing that caught my eye was the navy blue converse! I smiled and she nodded, "Good… Now," she throws the outfit to me, "Put it on blondie…" I smile at her and put it all on, after I was done I twirled and I felt better and Kris smiles and Dani looks out the window and gasps, "Uh… Sorry Shawna and Nudge, we have to go!" Dani gets up off the window chair/couch and Kris frowns, "Thanks for everything guys!" She takes Nudge and Shawna and hugs them. We all join in and we head down the stairs.

"Good- bye guys! We will never forget you!" Maryssa and Walter, Nudges parents waved as we ran in the woods and Nudge and Shawna were by them and Nudge smiled, and mouthed, "thanks…" I smiled and waved back. I saw a wonderful family and a life-time of memories. I turned back to my friends and they both smiled, "Should we?" Dani looks at me and Kris's eyes go wide, "I think…" I nod and we run more and open our wings they capture the air and we look down at the house and all of them are waving.

***

We land and we walk the rest of the way. WE laughed acting like normal girls taking a walk and we see the pizza parlor about a block away. We hear guys laughing and we smile, we run towards the ally were it came from and four guys were hanging out there and I skid to a stop in the open, the leader looks our way and smirks, Kris takes my arm and pulls me closer to her and Dani.

"Well, well, well… Look what we got here gentlemen. Three lovely ladies, alone. Tell us girls what are you doing here?" I show no emotion and Dani starts to shiver, the guys were just, punks! We walk away and the leader grabs my arm and two of the others grab Kris and Dani pulling us back into the ally.

"Oh, no that won't do…" The leader shoves me against his chest, Kris screams, "Let us go!" She struggles and Dani squirms and the guy holding her wraps his arm around her neck and she gasps and stand still, shocked. Kris looks over and growls. "Please let us go!" Dani chocked a little as the guy tightened. I flinched, "NO! Don't hurt her!" I jolt for her and the leader pulls me back and now a blade was held at me throat. Dani gasps and I looked at Kris, "NO! Drop the knife dumb a**!" The guy holding her squeezed her arms and she clenched her fist.

"Our friends won't like this!" I say quietly.

"Your friends aren't here right now, beautiful." The knife was placed closer to my throat and I clenched. I heard Kris' thoughts. _On the count of three… Dani will catch along don't worry… _I nod a little and look at Dani and she smirked.

_One…_

_Two…_

_THREE…_

I nudge my arm back and hit his stomach and open my wings. Kris and Dani follow and Kris does her own way and kicks the guy in the place were they hate and Dani throws both arms back hitting his stomach and then the sides of his face. I smirk as the guy holding me coughed and I smirk, "Don't mess with girls…" We high five each other and they all start to get up; the fourth one just stared dazed, not wanting to hurt us.

"Uh oh…" Kris' eyes go wide, "Uh… Wasn't expecting them to get up…" She closes her wings and so do Dani and I and we run and then we heard wings above us. Iggy, Fang and Caleb were hovering there. Fang looked dark and evil. Kris seemed to like that. Caleb looked like a fallen guardian angel for Dani and she smiled big, he could look evil when he wanted. And Iggy looked heaven sent to me and his eyes were darkened.

"Why were you messing with our friends?!" Fang growls in a deep scary voice. The goons just stand there.


	15. Chapter 15: The Explainations Unfold

Chapter 15

Fang growls, "Answer my question mortal!"

"We… We… They beat us up!" The leader pointed fingers at us. Fang looks down at us and lands along with Iggy and Caleb. Fang goes to Kris and holds her close and kisses her forcefully. Iggy grabs my waist and holds me to him. Caleb and Dani stand in the back hands locked.

"You do not mess with my girl or her friends! You got that bub?!" Fang leaves Kris and gets in his face. The leader smirks and pulls out the same blade he pulled on me. I heard Iggy growl and he moved next to Fang, "Which one of you had her?!" He points behind him to me and I glare at the leader. All the goony lunatics point to the one with the blade and then Iggy points at Kris and they point out the darker haired one and then he goes to Dani and they point him out… The boys are in the guys faces and they were mad as mad can get.

"YOU HAD HER?!" Iggy screams his eyes getting all dark and bloodcurdling. The one with the blade tries to hit Iggy and he grabs him by the neck and Fang tackles the one who held Kris and Caleb focuses and flies a little in the air and hits the guy in one spot and his eyes roll back and he claps his hand, dusting them. He then goes to Dani and kisses her. She smiles and hugs him.

I look over at Iggy and the leader had him on the ground and the blade was on his throat and Fang had his guy on the wall and he kneed him and he fell. He smiled evilly and glared at the leader then at Iggy. Iggy smiled mischievously and shoved his arms up forcing the goon on his back, grabs the blade and holds it to his neck.

"Do you hear us now?" Iggy throws the knife down and walks over to me. He holds me to him not letting go. I wanted to hug him but he had my arms locked. They goons didn't move so we went back to the parlor and Fang was snickering the whole way, Caleb was talking to Dani quietly. She was glued to his side and his arm was glued to her shoulder, she had no problem with it.

"Caleb figured out his power… He knows the weak points in the human body just by one scan and he can talk to creatures…" I looked up at Iggy and laced my arm around his and he grabbed my hand. "Is that how he got that guy down so quick?" Iggy nods. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh. He has a temper as much as I do…

"Nikia… Can I ask you something?" I look up at him, "Sure Iggy honey… What is it?"

"When I rescued you from the School… Your eyes were red… What was that?"

I sighed, I knew why. "Iggy… I'm a Wiccan, I have Salem descent so I have either a spirit guide such as an animal, or I have a demon inside me… I was cursed with the demon that controls my anger… Her eyes are blood red, angry, and hurtful. She only shows herself when I'm furious…

"I can not control her when I get angry… I almost lost it back there… Seeing you hurt against the ground… I couldn't stand that… But then… I read your eyes. I knew you would be fine. Also… I can move objects with my mind, also, like Angel, I can read minds as well as she can. I also see the future in dreams. It's hard to explain it all but… That's about it."

Iggy sighs, "That's… Amazing…"

"Thanks Ig… Well… Here we are… I guess we should go in?" I see Kris and Fang head in hand in hand. Caleb and Dani peck and walk in still glued together. Iggy smiles, "Only if you want to… We could sit over there and watch the starts appear…" He points to a hill across the street leading to the woods, I smiled; a night under the starts… A girls dream.

He walks across the street holding my hand and I enjoyed the walk. It wasn't fast, it wasn't too slow. It was perfect. He sits down on the side of the hill that faced the parlor and the sky. The sun had disappeared and I sat with him. I leaned against his side and he laid us back against the hill and I still had my hand in his. He smiled and I moved my head to his chest and rested my hand against his beating heart. He thumbed the side of my face.

"You know what would make this better than it already is?" He asks gently.

"What honey?"

"Music…" He whispered in my ear and I sighed and nodded. "That would work wouldn't it?"

He sighed and thumbed my face again. I sighed of happiness and I heard some faint guitar playing. It was from a radio, as if it was called up on stage. A cute teenage couple was sitting at the foot of the hill and a song started to play. I knew it, and it fit the moment perfectly. _Wrapped In Your Arms_ by Fireflight.

Iggy laughs slightly. "You know this song?"

"A hum…" I smile against his chest. I start to sing along,__

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home

Iggy smiles and kisses the top of my head… "We will be safe… As soon as Max can find us a house… Then we can be a family… Just, you're my favorite." I look up at him and he winks. I giggle and sigh. Iggy rests his head on mine and laces our fingers together.

"If you would've died..." He stops and I place his hand where my heart was. He felt the beat and smiled, "But all that matters is your safe."

"Yeah… Wrapped in your arms…"

"Here to stay."

"Nothing can separate us." I giggle and he presses his lips to mine lightly and we heard Fang cough,

"Ahem?"

"Well… I guess_ he_ can… Screw off…" Iggy faces me again and pulls me closer and Fang comes over and pries him off me and now they are wrestling on the ground. I smile sitting up.


	16. Chapter 16: Small World ain't it?

Chapter 16

"Come here you big lug!" Fang head locked Iggy and gave him a knuckle sandwich and laughed getting up, Kris comes over, "Alright children… Calm down. Fang; c'mon everyone is leaving… Nikia and Iggy… You can finish this later. Now let's go, Max is getting un-patient."

I blush and Fang scratches the back of his head and I go to Iggy and wrap my arms around just on of his and he smiles. "Sorry Kris, honey." Fang hugs her, "We were being guys… Now let us go then."

He leads her off the hill and I shiver. Iggy ruffles his hair and smiles at me. I blush and giggle.

"What?" He comes up to me and rubs my arms; with the friction it made my arms feel warmer.

"Nothing Ig." He inches toward my face more and I gasp. "You sure?" I shudder, "You're taunting me…" He smiles, "And you're making me more un-patient!" Max screams from the bottom of the hill. Iggy smirks and laces my fingers with his and walks down to the others.

"Hey! You look like me!" Angel looks at me with light filled eyes. I blush and nod with a smile. She looks over me again and she smirks, "You love him?" I shake my head and Iggy scratches the back of his head and I lean on his shoulder and nod, not being able to speak. Angel smiles and turns to Max.

"North Carolina is that way." Angle points to the east and smiles, "Let's get going!" She opens her small wings and Gazzy follows. Max ruffles Gazzy's head and runs opening her wings. Angel giggles adorably and chases after her; Gazzy solutes to me and my friends and flies to them. All of us open at the same time and take off.

"This feels great!" Dani does a small loop and soars next to Caleb. She loved him a lot and he loved her back. He just sucks at saying it. Caleb smiles at her and looks down at the ground. I snickered and read his thoughts. _How on earth do I tell her? I love her but I dunno if she loves me… _

"Alright Caleb that is the stupidest excuse ever! Course she does!" I snap at him. He jolts up and looks at Dani who looked like she was going to kill me. Kris and Fang were biting their lips not trying to laugh. Iggy held my hand and smiled at Caleb. "Tell her Caleb…" He blushes and takes her hand and Dani turns red as a cherry, "Dani… From the first time I saw you I knew I had to find out what you were like. I fount out after those few moments… I love you." Dani covered her mouth trying not to cry and she nodded.

I nudge her, "Say it back… Ya know you want to…" She smiles and looks at Caleb, "I love you too." I clasp my arms together and say, "Aw! So adorable." Max hollers down to us, "We are in North Carolina… Nikia; where you want to stay at?" I remember that my father's military base was here before his friends and him got switched to San Diego, California. I smile, "Sunset Beach…" Max smiles down at me, "Cool by me!"

***

We stop in town and look around, getting used to this place. I saw a soda machine and I was thirsty… I had a few dollars from school that I kept. I looked at Iggy and smiled, "Race ya to it!" I take off and look behind me and Iggy was catching up and I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I rub my head and look up; a tall well built man was standing there.

"OH I'm so sorry sir…" I get up and he helps me up and I look at him he looked… familiar.

"It's no problem… Say, do I know you?" He was curious… had I seen him before?

"Uh… Sorry sir… I think you've got the wrong girl."

"No… I swear I've seen you before… Where did you live before you came here?" I heard Iggy's footsteps tap behind me along with the others… I guess they thought that he was trying to capture me.

"Kentucky…"

"Really? I knew an old friend from there… He married and Amber and had a little girl… Who looks quite like u…?"

"Who was this girl? And the guy you knew?" Was he talking about my family?

"Bruce and uh… Nikia I think it is…" Dani gasped and Kris jumped forward and Ig held my arm back. I looked at the guy again and I saw he was wearing a marine outfit and his name tag said, G. Marsh… My dad's beast man was George Marsh, One of his friends from the marines.

"G. Marsh?! As in George Marsh?!" I gasped and smiled. I did know him!

"Yes… Oh lord… Nikia! Look at you! You're all grown up!" He wraps his arms around me. Small world…

"Well… What are you doing here? Where is your father? I haven't seen him since you were like 3 or 4 years old!"

"Uh…" What was I gonna tell him?! I was a teenager on the run and ran away from home? OH I don't think so! But what do I say?

"Uh… Mr. Marsh… Nikia and well all of us got a scholarship to a near by boarding school!" Iggy smiles. He thought fast.

"What about your parents?" He pauses, "Who are all of you and where are your parents?"

"I'm Iggy… My parents are like Nikia's… They wanted to send me but do not want to be reminded of me… They will miss me too much…" Ig pauses and lets Caleb, Dani and Kris tell him that they came here along with us and their parents made them come. Fang steps forth,

"My parents along with Max and her brother and sister died in a car accident and we were on our own and then we got pulled into foster care and got the scholar ship as well." We all were surprised at how he made lying look so easy.


	17. Chapter 17: New memories and old ones

Chapter 17

"You guys need a place to stay?" Marsh drives us in his huge hummer. It was the biggest thing ever! Gazzy seemed to enjoy the sun roof. I sigh and laugh as he sticks his head out. He was so cute.

"If you don't mind Mr. Marsh… WE kinda do…"

"Call me Uncle Marsh…" He winks as he turns down this road leading to the beach front.

"Uncle Marsh… Where are we going?"

"My old home… My wife and I wanted to move because she needed somewhere close to her work and some where Caroline could play with other kids. We liked this house and we were going to put it on the market soon but you showed up! You're welcome to have it."

"Thanks Uncle Marsh!" He pulls up to this huge house that over looked the ocean… It was on a cliff and it was the most breath taking sight ever! Gazzy and Angel jump out and gasp at the foot of the house. Max was amazed as well. Fang and Kris immediately went down to the beach… That surrounded the small cliff and the house Dani and Caleb followed and Iggy ran after them they all were at the beach… Having fun.

"Nikia… I hope you know your mother is buried here…" Uncle Marsh crosses his arms smiling at my childish friends. I smile but it soon fades.

"Amber is?"

"Yeah… Just down this road and take a left… You cannot miss the gates… Go there soon. She always wanted to see you grow. But sadly that… Well do you know why she died?" He paused.

"No…"

"Your mother was an alcoholic and when she was in labor with you it took almost all her energy away and killed her… Your father was broken hearted but soon got over it. They buried her here because she was raised here. Your mother was a very good woman Nikia… I hope you realize that."

"I do… Thanks Uncle Marsh… I think we can take it from here… Good-bye." I rushed to the beach where my friends were and I heard his car leave and I collapsed right there in the middle of the sand. I clenched my stomach and cried it was my fault my mother had passed.

"Nikia!" Dani and Kris ran to me along with Iggy. I looked up at all of them. My heart hurt. I looked down and ran off I opened my wings and I flew away.

"I'll go with you!" Iggy opened his wings and I heard him run.

"NO! I'm going alone…" I flew faster and went straight to the grave yard.

***

_Here Lies Amber Joyce Emberlion  
A beloved friend, Mother and Daughter  
Born September 27, 1979- Died February1, 1996 _

She was only about 19 when she died. It was my entire fault too. I knelled down to her grave and fingered the rock engraved with what was left of her. I felt tears roll out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry mommy…" I drew a heart with my fingers by her name and I sighed. "I love you."

"And she loves you…" Dani's voice made me jump and Kris softly landed and I sniffled.

"Why the h*** are you guys here? I told you I wanted to come. Alone." I flashed my face back to the rock that haunted my head, and now the rest of my life.

"We got worried." Kris knelt down next to me and Dani looked down, I guess it rubbed off on them too.

"Where is everyone else?" I wasn't the happiest girl right now. I was more mad then sad now. My friends were hard headed.

"Iggy fell asleep…" Dani tried making me look at her and I looked away. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Neither Fang nor Caleb joined you?"

"Not that we know of…" Kris shrugged.

I sighed and nodded, "I'll be back soon alright? I just need time alone…"

"Alright Nikia…" Kris rose up and motioned for Dani to get up. She slowly got up and I felt her worried eyes on me. I heard their wings take off and I looked at the stone and then the statue that was an angel holding a book. I shook my head and turned away.

"Good-bye Mom…"

***

I walk into the house around 7pm and it was fully furnished and Gazzy and Iggy were on the couch asleep. I smiled slightly as Gazzy stretched and yawned. Iggy rustled and opened his eyes; he covered his face from the light. Gazzy still curled up at his feet.

"Hey baby girl…"

"Hi honey." I looked at Gazzy and smiled. "Look at how cute he looks."

"He can look like that when he wants to."

I laugh quietly and look around. Max and Angel were missing. Fang, Kris, Dani and Caleb were at the table playing a card game; I guess that's what it was. Iggy looked up above the couch arm and smiled. He plopped his head down and sighed.

"Where are Max and Angel?"

"Up in their room… They fell asleep. Angel was getting tired and I guess Max put her to bed and Angel didn't want her to leave." He tried to budge from Gazzy, not trying to wake him. He moved slightly and I walked to the coffee table and sat on it. Gazzy slowly opened his eyes and smiled and held out his arms to me, "Mommy… Hold me…" I smiled a little and I heard Fang snicker I flashed him a look and Kris hit him. Gazzy dreamt of his mom and I reminded him of her.

I sat down where Iggy's feet were and Gazzy crawled into my arms. He sat in my lap and shut his eyes again. I felt him get heavy and I figured he was asleep. Iggy came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He looked at Gazzy then at me. He smiled a little and kissed my cheek. I wasn't un-comfortable at all. I felt like I was actually part of their family. I just wasn't Gazzy's mom.


	18. Chapter 18: The Magic

Chapter 18

I loved being in this place. I still had Gazzy in my arms and he was sound asleep. Iggy got up and held his arm leading to Gazzy's room; or Iggy's room. Iggy and Gazzy shared the room but he didn't want to bug him. He needed rest. I got up slowly and walked down the hall to his room. I entered the room and set him on the bed. Gazzy hummed and hugged Iggy's pillow. I smiled and left the room.

I kept the door cracked and peeked in. Iggy smiled griping my waist behind me. I jumped a little; he rested his chin on my shoulder from behind. "You'll be a great mother…"

"Why you say that?" I whispered.

"You have a mother figure… And how you handled him… Look at him." WE peer in and Gazzy had a huge smile on his face and we smiled.

"What about it?"

"You treat him like he is your son."

"And? Is that a bad thing?"

He laughs a little, "No."

"Alright… So uh; where are you sleeping?"

He presses his lips to my ear, "Anywhere…"

I giggle and feel my face turn red. I turn around and rest my forehead to his, tip-toeing. He pulled me to him holding my back. I smiled and saw Fang and Kris smiling happily on the couch… Asleep. Dani and Caleb sat in the recliner in perfect peace. The only other place was the spare room and on the deck that had a couch on that.

"They took our spot Iggy…" I nodded towards Fang and Kris.

"I was actually planning to sleep outside tonight…"

"Really?" I pull away from him and I didn't watch my footing and fell back a bit and he held my back keeping me balanced. I smiled and held my arms around his neck. He smiled the smile I fell in love with.

"Shall we?" He spins me around to my feet and leads us to the balcony. A wind came as I stepped on the balcony and he slipped out of his baggy jacket and gave it to me. I smiled and laced our fingers together and looked out into the sky. The ocean was a mirror to the night, there was two moons; one on the water and one in the sky; full, beautiful, and white as a pearl.

I smiled and saw a bush of flowers by the table set and they were a pretty shade of purplish pink. I hear Iggy shut the door and a wind made one flower come lose and fly in my direction. It lands on my hand and Iggy comes over.

"You can move things with your mind?" His eyes were curious.

"Yeah; you want to see?"

He nodded and I concentrated on the flower I help out my palm and it hovered over it, nothing supporting it. Iggy smiled big and I looked at him again, "You want to see some magic?" Iggy leaned closer and smiled. I looked at the flower and spun my hand around its petals and it grew about 3 times its size. It had a purple shine to it and I clasped it in my hands and opened them again and a beautiful purple winged butterfly was there. Iggy gasped.

"Is it real?"

"Yes it is…" I laughed a little and blew it off my hand. It flapped its wings and flew to the railing. I turned to Iggy and yawned.

"Tired baby girl?" He rubs my arms.

"A hum…" I fall against him and he leads me to the couch where we were going to sleep. He lies down first and opens his arms. I smile and go into them and they snake around my body and was a blanket of happiness and love. He rises up my chin and kisses me. I blush against him and felt the shock again. It seems every time I kiss him and he kisses me… An electrical shock of forever love is sent through me. He pulls away and looks at the railing; the butterfly still there.

"Your friend is still here…" Iggy smiled.

"Really?" I look over and I felt not the love that Iggy gives me but a motherly love. I felt the color leave my face. "Mom?"

Iggy jolts and looks at me with concerned eyes. I look down and the butterfly flies over and lands on my nose. I smile and the color was still gone from my face… slowly returning. I connected to my mother for the first time in years. A whole 14 long years... I felt tears escape from my eyes and the butterfly stops fluttering and turns and flies to the railing again.

"Bye mom…"

The purple butterfly flaps her wings once and flies off into the night. I look away and burry my face into Iggy. He holds my back and I began to hick and sob into him. I wipe my eyes with his jacket and felt my whole face red. My eyes were blood shot from the tears shed. Iggy sighs and holds my face in his hands.

"Nikia… I love you. I always will. You had changed my life. I never felt this way before, you and I belong together. I will never hurt you. Nor will I not ever think of you. You worry me when you are away. You keep me calm when your fingers and laced in mine. You are one thing I will never forget and hopefully I will never be with out you. I will do anything for you."

I couldn't say anything. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. "Iggy… I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and shifted me to face him. I stayed put, one; because I couldn't move on top of him with his arms around me and two; I didn't want to. I felt safe in his arms. Everything about him made me realize all the good in life. I looked at him and smiled, my color was back to my face.

"I love you more than anything in the world." He extended his neck out and met my lips. I smiled against them and he pressed harder. I broke away and nuzzled my head to his neck and whisper with a sigh.

"Good night honey."

"Good night baby."


	19. Chapter 19: Guilt has spread

Chapter 19

The sun light shone in my eyes and I shielded them getting up. I was still lying with Iggy and he sighed and rubbed my back. "Morning…"

I giggled and lay back down. "Morning honey."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great… How about you?"

"Great…" He smiled a little and laughed.

"What?"

"You said my name a lot last night." Iggy smiled and moved my head so I could look at him while he talked.

"Oh… Sorry…"

"Don't be baby… You hungry?"

"Yeah… But is Max and everyone up?"

"Doubt it but… We can always get them up ya know baby." He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled and pecked his nose and got up. I sat on his legs and stretched. He tried getting up and raised and eye brow at me and looked at his legs. I smirked.

"I'll get up." I got up and he slowly reached his feet. I heard Fang tap on the window and Kris was waving and pointed to the stove meaning that she had breakfast ready. I smiled and laced my fingers in Iggy's hand and we walked in. Gazzy, Fang, and Kris were up. Caleb and Dani hadn't moved since last night. I smiled and smelled bacon and licked my lips. Gazzy throws his arms up,

"I had the best dream ever!"

I laugh and Iggy puts his arm around me. "What was it about buddy?"

"Well… First I thought it was real… It felt real. I was running in the woods and I ran into a blonde lady and a blondish man. I stopped and approached them. I was like, 'Uh ma'am. Do you need something?' She turned around and she looked like Angel and me. I was shocked and I couldn't believe it. 'Mommy?' I knew from just a feeling she was my mom. She nodded and I held out my arms and ask if she would hold me. She actually did! Then I woke up in my bed.

"Nikia, Iggy… They looked like you… Isn't that weird?"

I smiled and Iggy laughed to himself. "Sure is buddy."

"Anyway… Hold did you all sleep?" Gazzy leaned over the table and sipped his milk Fang put out for him while Kris was still cooking. Fang smiled and wrapped his arms around Kris' waist and she smiled and flipped the bacon on a plate. "Good thanks for asking Gazzy." Gazzy stared at me and Iggy.

"And you two?" I blushed and remembered all our conversation last night. The flower, then to the butterfly… And how we were made for each other.

Iggy kissed my cheek and I smiled blushing, "Great…" Iggy nuzzled his face into the side of mine. I blushed more and Gazzy shielded his eyes, "PG rating please!" I laughed and sat down at the table, Iggy right next to me; Fang, Kris and Gazzy on the other side.

Iggy grabbed my hand under the table and I smiled. Gazzy, thank god, didn't notice. I looked at the food on the table and sighed. I wasn't that hungry anymore. I was to busy thinking about my mom. I heard Max and Angel walk down the stairs and they sat down and ate. Iggy ignored all the food and I let go of his hand, "Will you excuse me..."

I get up and run out the back door onto the balcony and started to cry. I heard Angel in my head.

_Everything alright Nikia?_

_Tell Iggy, Kris and Dani, if she is up, to come out. Please. _

I heard the door open and Dani wipes her eyes sleepily and Kris rushes out and Iggy follows. I look down at the waves and sigh.

"What is wrong?" Kris grips my shoulder and Dani grips my other arm.

"I can't live with this guilt…"

"Nikia… You didn't kill your mother." Iggy wraps his arms around my collar bone and nuzzles the side of his face to mine.

"Nikia… You never told us about how she died…" Kris backs away, she knew I was about to explain the whole thing… Dani looks at Kris then at me. She smiles warmly. "We are here…"

I sigh and start to begin. "My mother grew up here. She was an alcoholic and could not control herself. On February 1st, at 3:33 am, she went into labor of her first child; happy it was a daughter. My father was too thrilled about the whole thing. My grandmother was going to have her first grandbaby. They rushed her to the hospital and when she gave birth to me… I killed her. I took away all her energy… I killed an innocent mother. She will never know what it is like to be a mother!

"It's my entire fault she died. I just now know that they lady I have been calling, 'mommy' isn't even my real mother! She acted like it but she never was… My grandmother and my dad lied to me… Everyone did! Even you two! But I guess it was for the best… I mean if I didn't know would I be here thinking about jumping?" Dani gasped and Iggy grabbed my arm. Kris looked down saying sorry.

"Nikia… Would you like to go to her grave? Pay respects?" Dani stands up.

"We all would go… Angel, Fang, Gazzy, Max… All of us." Iggy turns me away from the edge and I look down. He lifts my chin making me look up. Tears poured out.

"I'm alright with it… Only if you guys want to go…"

"I'll go get the others…" Kris and Dani get up and go inside and I break away from Iggy and I look out to the sea. The wind blew my hair away from me. He grabbed both my hands and shoved me to his chest hugging me tightly.

***

Everyone was willing to go. Angel had a statue that said mother on it… I remember a rose bush by her grave and I'd get the biggest one on that bush and lay it on her stone. All of us flew in the direction of the grave yard; I was ready for the tears to start pouring.


	20. Chapter 20: The First Day

Chapter 20

Everyone landed on cue in front of my mother's grave. I heard Angel sigh behind me as I plucked off a rose from the bush. It was fully in bloom and smelt very luxurious. The color red as red can get…

"She was about 19 when she died?" Gazzy held Angels hand staring at the grave, dazed…

"Yep." I sigh and look down. I felt Iggy's arms wrap around me in an instant and I held on to his arms and cried. Gazzy and Angel hug my legs and Max sighs, "I'm sorry Nikia… Let's go…" Fang bows his head next to Kris and she takes his hand and he smiles slightly and kisses her cheek, thanking her. Dani and Caleb had long faces until they linked hand simultaneously. Both of their faces were red as the rose that lay on my mom's grave, the angel holding both the statue and y flower. I heard everyone else leave and I look at the grave on more time… I gasp at what my eyes saw.

"Iggy...Look…" I tugged on his shirt and he turns and we stare at a purple butterfly on the flower. I smile and felt a whole lot better and Iggy takes my hand and the other are hovering over our heads and I fly up with Iggy. We fly home. I was proud to call them all my family.

***

"Nikia… Have you ever thought about what we are going to do about school?" Kris is leaned up against the couch that night, Ang and Gazzy asleep in their rooms. Max tip-toes in and she sighs and nods.

"Yeah… Some thought… There is a school down the road… Would that be good?" I cross my arms and smile at the boys who were watching baseball on the TV and Dani rolled her eyes as they slapped high-fives.

"Nikia… We have never been to school…" Max sighs and tries not to smile at them. But eventually fails when Fang almost falls off the back of the couch. WE all laugh as Fang struggles and sigh going back to the school issue.

"Don't worry… It's not that bad, besides; you got friends the same age… We just have to come up with last names…" Dani taps her chin and smiles at the boys.

"Ladies I'm pleased to announce that we have Iggy Jones, Fang Collins, and Caleb Debreu with us in this very room." She smiles as the boys turn around all confused. We girls laugh and the boys ignore watching the game.

"Maximum Ride…" Max smiles and nods. She stuck with that.

"Dani Danvers." She smiled.

"Kristina Lee…" Kris swayed on her toes and smiled very innocently.

"Nikia…" I pause. "Emberlion."

Max sighs and smiles, "That took guts Nikia…" I smile at her. It fit me.

"Angel and Gazzy Ride?" Max smiles and I nod smiling back and Kris and Dani where in their boys laps joining in at what looked like fun. I smiled, so it was settled. This fall, all of us are going to go to school. Iggy gets up and brushes off his shirt and opens the front door and motions me to join him.

I walk next to him and every step I smiled, He stopped at the edge of the cliff leading to a small beach and then beyond that, the ocean. I sighed at the beautiful sun set. Iggy takes my hand in his and I felt something in his hand. I look down and it was a red rose from the grave yard. I smiled and took it from him.

"So what was all that about?" Iggy smiles as he sees me sniff the rose and sighing.

"Oh… This fall… All of us are going to school. We need to blend in."

"Fine by me…" He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I sigh and close my eyes as we were face to face. I felt him smile and he holds my back shoving me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. A beautiful night.

***

_That fall_

"Hurry Angel and Gazzy! School is gonna start soon! You don't want to miss your first day of school!" I yelled up the stairs and Angel jumps down a pink bow in her hair and she smiles up at me and hugs me, "Buh Bye mo—I mean Nikia!" Max 'walks' her to school. So they flew in other words. Gazzy stomps down the stair, "Yes Mom…" He was kidding around and grabbed his back pack flying out the door carrying a piece of toast.

"Ready to go…?" Iggy smiles. My hair grew a bit over that summer. I still looked like angel though, or so I have been told.

"Yes Mr. Iggy Jones…" I smile and peck his cheek. WE lace fingers and walk out the door; Kris, Dani, Caleb, and Fang were already half way down the street going to our school. I shut the door, locked it and stuffed the key in my back pocket of my jeans. Iggy smiles and WE walk faster to our friends. Our first day of high school.

As we walk into the school we meet up with Max who had our schedules. I had Mrs. Dallas first, along with Dani, Max, and Kris, for language arts. Mr. Lock for science who I had with just Iggy, then Ms. Garland for math and lunch, with everyone; Mr. Haggis for social studies with Fang, Caleb, and Kris. The Mr. Colindale for gym with everyone but Max. Then the day ended with home rooms.

A girl and a bulky guy walk down the hall and the girl winks and waves at our boys and the boy smiles at us and I heard all the boys growl. Max smirked, "He was kinda cute…" We all gave her a look and she shrugged going to her first class of the day. We would meet up with her in the room.

"Well… See ya girls later." Caleb, Fang and Iggy smile. They grab our shoulders and peck our lips. We sigh and head to class.

All four of us sit in a group in the back and just laugh and these kids were sitting next us and turned around and smiled. There were twins along with another girl and about 4 guys.

"You guys must be new huh?" A blonde girl smiled and, I'm guessing her twin sister, smiled too. The guys smiled at us too. Thank god it wasn't how that idiotic guy did in the hallway. We smiled back.

"I'm Brianna Sander and this is my twin sister, Becka." She smiles and waves.

"I'm Garson…" one of the guys with long hair smiles and shakes my hand. I smile and laugh slightly.

"Lucas Turn." A blonde guys smiles at Kris and Dani. He had gloves on and he had an evil smirk.

"I'm Joshua Turn… Lucas' brother…" He smiles at Max. She giggles.

"I'm Dylan… Garson's cousin." He smiles than punches his cousin in the arm. The other girl smiles and turns around, "And I'm Dylan's girlfriend, Rachel. Don't let them bug you, they are like this non-stop." We all laugh and the same guy from the hallway walks in with that girl by his side.

"Who is that?" I ask as the guys smiles and walks to his desk with that girl by his side, wow she was clingy. A blonde, clingy, and preppy girl.

"You guys must be new… That is Sky and Troy. They are a couple… Always have been." Becka smirks and sighs, "She always takes all the guys away so good luck finding guys here…"

Kris, Dani and I smile and look at each other, "Oh I know that look! Who are they?!" Brianna scoots towards us and we tell them about our boys. Our wonderful, amazing boys. Max sits back and talks to Joshua and flirts a little. Garson was annoyed and so was Lucas. Too bad for them. We already made new friends at school! Oh how this school year will go by fast.


	21. Chapter 21: The Happy Ending OR is it

Chapter 21

"Off to Mr. Colindale for gym!" I skip down the hallway and reach the gym doors and Fang shakes his head as I ran in. Iggy was hanging out with Garson and Joshua… He knew them? Oh wow!

"Hey baby girl!" I run up to him and tackle him and he whispers, "I love you."

I giggle and whisper back, "Love you too Ig."

I hear Fang and Kris come up and sit with us, Caleb and Dani climb up and sit about five feet away from us talking. I smile and look around. The people I hang out with now were about the only people I knew in my class. That was until I saw Sky and Troy walk in.

"Great… Here he comes…" Garson leans back and moves closer to me. I felt Iggy's arm grip my waist and shove me toward him. I place my hand on his chest and nuzzle my head under his. He sighs and the whistle blows.

"Alright ladies and gents we are going down to the track for today's class! You have a choice of football, soccer and just walking the track. Please line up at the wall and we will head out!" Mr. Colindale straightens his back and makes us solute to him and go to the wall. Iggy and I laugh the whole way there; Garson knows how to make anyone smile.

"Hey guys… I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink, meet ya down there." Kris waves and Dani smiles her hand secretly in Caleb's. Iggy winks and smiles his charming smile and they head out the door. I run out of the gym and get a drink. I lean down and quench my thirst and turn to see Troy standing there.

"Hey beautiful… Where're you going?"

I turn and walk off. He grabs my arm and smiles, "Don't be scared… I don't bite…" He leans closer and I push him off. "Get away Troy!" He smiles evilly and I felt him shove me against the wall. I gasp as the pain goes through my back.

"Put me down!"

"No way beautiful…" He was about two inches away from my face and I gasped.

Iggy… Where are you?!

I head the gym door open slightly and Iggy was standing there. He had an evil glare in his eyes. I smile and Troy smirks, "Hello Jones…"

"Put her down."

"No way. Blind boy…" He loosens his grip and I struggle to get down and I felt him shove me harder and up the wall more. I groaned in pain and Iggy didn't seem to like that. I gripped Troy's hand that held me and he looks at me. I smirk as Iggy kicks him in the back and lets me drop to the ground. I catch my balance and Iggy takes my hand and we run off to the gym. Leaving Troy coughing on the ground.

We got home from school that day, no homework but that wasn't a promise all year. I closed my eyes and found the couch and flipped over the back of it and I hear a huff and I jolt up to see I landed on Iggy.

"Oh. I'm sorry honey I didn't see you there!" I tried to get up and he pulled me closer. My nose rubbed his and I heard Kris try not to laugh and Dani managed a snicker and I smiled at Iggy. My Iggy. My hero.

"You know what Iggy?"

"What?"

"You saved my butt today."

"I know… It bugs me that Troy wants you… Garson did but then he realized how pretty Becka was and then noticed that he liked her… I was happy today when I saw you. But with Troy's hand at your throat. That I wasn't so happy about." He thumbed my chin and I giggled.

"Neither did I."

"Promise me one thing…"

"Sure Iggy… Anything for you."

"Stay safe in high school… Boys will want you and they won't stop till they get you… You'll always be mine…" He pecked my lips and laid me down against him. I heard the running of kid's feet walking up to the house and Angel flew in happy as could be! Gazzy follows her; he had a smile that said that he met a girl today. I smiled at that thought, Gazzy was the shy type. I couldn't wait to hear all about their first day of school!

That night at dinner everyone conversed. Angel explained her teacher, who was the sweetest, and Gazzy admitted that he met a girl… He was blushing really bad, "The other boy's kept throwing worms on her at recess, I stopped them because she was about to break and she hung out with me all day! It was great!" Iggy shoved a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and I smiled. Fang and Gazzy were having a contest seeing who could eat faster. Dani and Caleb were on the deck talking, or who knows what, and Kris was rolling her eyes at Fang and Gazzy. Max and Angel were doing the dishes and I sat there with Kris smiling at the two childish boys. Iggy smiled at me then at his friends. I grabbed for his hand under the table and blushed when he gripped it back.

"Fang, c'mon! You can beat him!" Iggy banged the table and I smiled laughing a little and Kris leaned back and saw Caleb and Dani walk back in the house from outside, "Glad you could join us love birds…" Dani scoffed and Caleb blushed and I laughed, Kris was a very funny girl when she wanted to be. Dani was caring and serious but kids around every once in a while. They have been with me from the start. I was happy about that too.

Everyone was my family. Gazzy, Fang, Caleb, Kris, Dani, Angel, Max… Also Iggy. They looked out for me. They stood by my side, the held me when I cried and laughed along when I laughed. We all had a good life here. Every last one of us. A happy family of kids. Grown up kids. That was sarcasm; we are all _but_ grown up.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

_No P.O.V_

"Mr. Batchelder…" A young, British assented, lady flies onto Jeb's office carrying three folders.

"What is it Chelsea?" Jeb sighed at his worker. Something was wrong.

"The girls… The three girls that joined up with Maximum…"

"Yes go on…" He folded his hands and sat back in his chair sipping his coffee, hiding his eagerness.

"We… We uh— looked over the results again… We found something…"

"What?! What'd you find?!" Jeb slammed his hand on the table, how could he have been so ignorant?

"The girls are more dangerous than we thought." Chelsea paused and sighed, "_Way_ more."

"Humph… Where are they now?" Jeb sat in his chair, feeling a headache crawl from his mind.

"That's the thing sir… We do not know…"

"Well… First off… What is it that we over looked?"

"Jeb… The blonde one… You know she is a Wiccan? Correct?"

"Yes... I am aware."

"Well with her… She becomes more reckless in the state of anger… Evil over powers her… WE can use her for the government! And her friends… The black haired girl can take over your actions and control them! She is almost as dangerous as the blonde one… The brown haired girl, the darker one… She becomes just as the blonde but she has descent of the wolves! She can heal and harm you from the inside! We need them Jeb, sir…"

Jeb hesitates and sips his coffee. He looks up at Chelsea and shows no emotion. She looks down and Jeb holds his hands out for the folders. He scans them and shrugs. Then realizes what the young intern was saying. The government could use them. They could win wars and such with such girls. The School needed them. Every last girl.

"Call in Ari and his team…" Jeb leans his elbows on the desk and Chelsea goes to the wall and slams a red button. Ari snarls and enters the room, half wolf and calms down. He became a human form and smiled.

"Hello dad…"

"Hello son."

"You called for us?"

"Yes I did… You boys are needed…"

"Again?!" A young wolf/human member snarled and Ari slapped him across the face.

"It will be a pleasure…"

"Go capture the girls from the beginning of this year Ari. We need them."

"Good… Where are they Jeb?"

"I never said I knew…"

Ari growled and headed out the door. The beginning of his search had begun. He had to find those girls… He didn't care how long it took him.


End file.
